To Tame the Dragon Tamer
by missmysterygirl
Summary: The war is over and the wizarding world has moved on. However, the Ministry of Magic is facing a new dilemma. To combat this dilemma a new law is put into effect, a law that will change the lives of the heroes who have just started to live again. Can Hermione get through this with the help of an unexpected partner? All rights to JK Rowling, as well as my immense gratitude!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Two years goes by really fast when the world is in a time of peace. The war was over, Lord Voldemort was gone for good, and Hogwarts and Diagon Alley had been reconstructed. The survivors and heroes had moved on with their lives.

Harry and Ron had been offered places in Auror training, without needing to finish Hogwarts. They both jumped at the chance. Ron because he didn't want to study, and Harry because he didn't want to go back to where so many people had died.

After a year of locking himself in the shop creating products, George finally re-entered the world. Throwing himself wholly and completely into the shop and his customers. He wasn't happy, though, and he doubted he ever would be again. He had decided, however, that he was going to live for Fred, and he was going to live damn well.

Ginny and Hermione finished off their last year of Hogwarts together. Ginny went on to become one of the star chasers for the Holyhead Harpies. She loved being able to play quidditch every day.

Hermione did an apprenticeship at the Ministry in the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures. She had decided to dedicate her life to standing up for the rights of magical creatures. She had already managed to create new laws for house elves. They now had the choice of masters, the right to leave abusive masters, and the choice of what they did for their masters.

Overall, the Wizarding World became a brighter place. Everyone thrived in the new world created from the end of the war.

However, the wizarding population was severely damaged. The numbers of witches and wizards lost was extraordinary. There were more muggleborn witches and wizards than ever before. The Ministry was grateful for these numbers, but they were concerned for the future of the Wizarding World. So, they came up with a way to ensure the continuation of the Wizarding population.

It was Sunday evening and the Burrow was full. Sundays were Molly Weasley's favourite day of the week. It was the day that she had her whole family back. Well, almost her whole family. Tears pricked the matriarch's eyes as she thought of the one son she would never see again. The other half of her mischievous twins. She had lost the brothers they were named after and her own son in the same war. She was so proud that they had been so sure of their path they never faltered. The world owed everything they now enjoyed to those who gave their lives for peace.

The whole family was chatting while they ate. It always got pretty loud when everyone showed up. Molly was more excited than ever as Charlie had come from Romania for Sunday Dinner. She looked around the table at her family, a smile on her face.

Suddenly, 7 owls flew in the open window, each carrying a letter. The owls dropped the letters for Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. All chatter stopped as each person picked up their letter. The Ministry seal on each letter causing everyone to frown.

Hermione opened hers and began to read:

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and the Wizengamot have decreed that a Marriage Law will go into effect on the 1_ _st_ _of August, 2000._

 _This law is to encourage the rejuvenation of the wizarding population of Britain and the United Kingdom._

 _Each witch and wizard over 17 years of age will be matched by the Ministry. You will receive the name of your match on August 1_ _st_ _when the law is put in effect. You will have 4 months to marry your match._

 _You and your match will be required to have 2 children in the next 5 years, after which time you will be free to choose your path._

 _A lot of time and consideration has gone into this law, and we hope you will respect it. If you choose not to follow the law you will be taken to Azkaban for a minimum of one year._

 _Yours,_

 _Secretary Vanessa McGregor_

The room was silent. No one knew what to say, or what to do. They had fought for freedom, the freedom to live life as they chose. And now the Ministry was taking away their freedom again!

Everyone at the table looked to Hermione. Everyone knew that if anyone could get them out of this law it would be her. However, Hermione knew she couldn't do it. She had drained herself so much during the Wizarding War, she didn't think she had enough left to fight the Ministry AGAIN.

 _I hope my match is someone I know._ Hermione thought.

 **A/N: New story! :D As requested this is a marriage law fic centered around Hermione and George. I hope it turns out well! I am enjoying writing it so far :) Please read and review, your reviews will help me figure out where I'm going with this.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On August 1st Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley children eligible for the law (all except Bill) gathered at the Burrow to await their matches. Charlie had decided that since he was forced into this law he may as well be there with his family when the news came.

"Don't worry Mione, I'm sure we'll be matched. I mean, Shacklebolt is in charge, he knows we're meant for each other." Ron said confidently.

Hermione internally cringed. She did not want to be matched with Ron. Sure she had loved him when she was younger, and she had once thought she would be the happiest woman in the world to be his wife, but that had ended. She saw Ron as a friend, and couldn't see a happy life with him. She wanted someone who was as interested in knowledge as she was, and as passionate about magical creatures as she was so she could share her passions equally.

Hermione was sitting between Harry and George, with Ron sitting across from her between Ginny and Charlie. Percy sat at the end of the table, sipping tea and watching the others.

Just then there was a tap at the window. All the kids' heads snapped up to see the owl at the window.

 _I wonder why we got individual owls telling us about the law, but only one single owl to deliver the letters telling us who we are marrying,_ Hermione thought curiously. But she decided that wasn't the important question right now.

Percy got up and walked to the window, letting the owl in and giving it some treats. He grabbed the letters and brought them over to the table.

"Ok, I'll hand them out, and we will open them at the same time," Percy said. The others nodded as he quickly delivered the letters.

Hermione took a deep breath as she took her letter from Percy. She looked around at the others who all looked as terrified as she felt. Well, all except Ron, who seemed completely sure of what he was about to read.

"On the count of three," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "One, two, three!"

Hermione slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was going to change her life. When she read the note her jaw dropped:

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Congratulations on your upcoming wedding. We understand that this may not be what you had planned your wedding to be like, but we do hope you have a happy marriage ahead of you._

 _Your match, and new fiancé is:_

 _Charles Anthony Weasley._

 _Just a reminder that you have four months to complete your wedding. Please owl your match so you can begin the process of planning your wedding._

 _Yours,_

 _Secretary Vanessa McGregor_

Hermione looked up at the man sitting across from her, just as he looked up from his letter. This was the one Weasley she did not know very well, apart from a handful of visits and letters, and the one she was going to be having at least 2 children with. Her face immediately went red as she realized what would have to happen for them to have those children.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed as he read his letter. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WITH HERMIONE! NOT THAT SNAKE!"

"Ron, what are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I GOT PANSY BLOODY PARKINSON! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Ron screamed. The room was silent, everyone was shocked. Ron hated Pansy with a passion, this was not going to be pretty.

"Then who did you get Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione felt her eyes go wide. She didn't want to tell them, she didn't know how Ron would react. Instinctively she shot a glance to Charlie.

"I've been matched with Hermione," Charlie said calmly. He wanted to keep the attention off of Hermione. He knew Ron was not going to like this, and decided that if Ron was going to react violently it would be him who was hurt, not Hermione.

"WHAT? YOU STOLE MY GIRL!" Ron screamed as he jumped up from his chair.

"He didn't steal anything, Ronald. We had no choice in the matter." Hermione said, angry that Ron had not only yelled at his brother, but had called her his property.

Ron spun around to glare at her, but she just glared right back. Eventually, the anger faded off Ron's face. He turned to Harry.

"Who did you get Harry?" He asked sadly.

Harry turned bright red. "I got Ginny." He smiled shyly at the soon to be Mrs. Potter, who beamed back at him. It was no secret the two were crazy about each other, but Harry had convinced himself that when he left her to hunt Horcruxes she would hate him forever and never asked her out.

"I got someone named Padma Patil. I think she was in the DA," George said.

"Padma was in our year at Hogwarts. Her twin, Parvati, was a Gryffindor, and was killed in the final battle." Hermione said quietly. She didn't want to tell him, but he should know before he met her.

George was shocked by this information. He was marrying a girl who lost her twin the same way he lost his. He wondered if she felt the same way he did every time he thought of Fred. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought, maybe he could find a way to fill the missing half of his heart.

"I got Astoria Greengrass," Percy said. The others just nodded, no one really knew Astoria well.

Eventually everyone seemed to accept their matches and got into conversations about other things. Well, everyone except Ron, who left and went upstairs. Hermione started to feel a bit overwhelmed and decided to get some air to clear her mind. She excused herself from the table and went out to the garden.

She found a bench and sat down, looking out over the pond. She took a deep breath, letting her head fall back to feel the sun on her face. She couldn't help the smile that came on her face as she enjoyed her moment of solitude.

Of course, being at the Burrow, solitude never lasted long. She heard someone sit beside her on the bench. She decided to enjoy her moment as long as she could, so she waited for her guest to speak before turning to them.

"I'm sorry Mia. I know this isn't what you want. I promise I didn't try and keep you from Ron," Charlie said quietly. He truly meant it, after how adamant Ron was that they were meant for each other Charlie couldn't help but feel like Hermione would not be happy with him. He, on the other hand, was ecstatic he was matched with Hermione. She was a phenomenal witch, and beautiful, and caring, and brilliant, and passionate about magical creatures… He could go on and on about everything he admired about Hermione.

Hermione looked sharply at him, "Of course you didn't. The Ministry did. And to be honest, I'm glad they did."

Charlie's jaw dropped as he watched her. "But, I don't understand? I thought you loved Ron?"

"I did, once. But the war showed me that we are better off as friends, as brother and sister. We have very little in common, he only started seeing me as a girl because someone else asked me to the Yule Ball, and he only kept liking me because I was there." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Charlie's jaw dropped even farther. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You never cease to amaze me Mia." Charlie said amusedly.

"That's good because it looks like you're stuck with me for a while," Hermione said as she winked at him.

"This is definitely going to be an interesting adventure," Charlie said smiling at her.

Hermione stood up. "Come on, let's go back. I have a feeling Ginny is going to want to steal me to tell me about how amazing it is she was matched with Harry. Or how green Harry's eyes are. Or how much she can't wait to buy her wedding dress..." Hermione said, holding her hand out to help Charlie up.

Charlie laughed and grabbed her hand, walking back to the house with his future wife.

 **A/N: Chapter 2, out sooner than I thought it would be :) Thank you to all who have taken the time to look into this story, it means a lot to me :)**

 **I wanted to clear the air, in the author's note on the last chapter I said this was a George and Hermione fic, and I wanted to apologize. This is in fact a Charlie/Hermione story and I apologize for any confusion.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter :) I love getting your feedback! :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was nervous. Mrs. Weasley had called for the whole family to come for dinner that night to hear the exciting news of who her new children would be. Hermione didn't know what would happen when it was announced that she was not marrying Ron, but a different Weasley. Sure, she meant what she said to Charlie, she was glad she wasn't matched with Ron, but that doesn't mean everyone else would feel the same. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she was terrified.

Luckily, Ginny kept Hermione busy for the rest of the day. True to Hermione's prediction, as soon as she and Charlie stepped through the door Ginny grabbed her and dragged her to her room where she talked non-stop about Harry and her upcoming wedding for the entire afternoon.

That is, until she seemed to remember about Hermione's upcoming wedding.

"So, you and Charlie huh?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hermione felt her eyes go wide. "What about us?"

"I never thought you would end up together, that's what. But, now that I think about it, you two really are perfect for each other," Ginny mused.

"I don't know about perfect, I don't actually know him very well. I never really spent a lot of time talking to him, except for his visits to the Burrow and the rare letter." Hermione said.

"Well, as his sister and your best friend you're going to have to trust me. You two are perfect for each other." Ginny said simply. "Ooooooo we need to plan together! Dress shopping, flowers, everything! You are going to be my Maid of Honour right? I mean, if you don't want to I can ask someone else, but you ARE my best friend and future sister, and Harry's best friend…"

Hermione laughed at how quickly Ginny got side-tracked with her excitement. "Of course I'll be your Maid of Honour, but you have to be mine in return." Hermione interrupted Ginny's rant.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anyone else be your Maid of Honour." Ginny said, waving her hand in Hermione's face. Hermione smiled and let herself imagine what her wedding was going to be like for the first time.

Suddenly, and without warning, Hermione felt something like a sucker punch to her stomach. She couldn't breathe and she felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. Her heartbeat started beating as fast as it did when they were running from the snatchers during the war. She felt the salty waterfall break free and stream down her face. She couldn't stop the sobs raking her body. Ginny looked panicked and ran out of the room.

Hermione sat on the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked back and forth. She pressed her face into her knees, trying to muffle the sobs that were wracking her body. She hadn't felt this broken since the end of the war.

Ginny came back into the room, dragging two people behind her. The first, unsurprisingly, was Harry. Harry took one look at Hermione and jumped into action. He sent Ginny to get blankets before sitting on the floor next to Mione, wrapping her in a hug.

The second person Ginny had dragged in stood at the door, staring at the woman in front of him. He felt his heart break as he rushed over to her, sitting in front of her. Since Harry already had her in his arms, all Charlie could think to do was hold her hand and wipe away her tears. He gently lifted her face from her knees and stared into her eyes, wiping the tears. He wanted to know what was happening. Harry was whispering to Hermione trying to calm her down.

"Mione, what happened? Was it a flashback?" Harry said softly.

Hermione just shook her head, leaning on Harry heavily. This wasn't the first time Harry had seen her break down. Harry was her rock, her brother. Harry was the only one who knew the truth of her life since the war. Why she lived alone and spent so much time visiting the Burrow.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Gin and I were talking about the weddings. We're going to be each other's Maid of Honour."

Ginny – who had come back with the blankets – and Charlie had identical confused looks on their faces. Harry, on the other hand, had a look of understanding on his face.

"I'll do it Mione," Harry said calmly, squeezing her tight. "I know it's not the same but you know I'll do it."

Hermione looked at her best friend, overwhelmed with gratitude. She took her hands out of Charlie's and wrapped her arms around Harry, crying into his shoulder.

"Ummm, do what Harry," Ginny asked the question on both her and Charlie's mind.

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded. It was ok if he told them.

"Hermione's parents were killed just after the war. When she went to Australia to find them and restore their memories she found out that they had just been buried. They died in a car accident." Harry explained quietly, still holding Hermione tight.

"I came right back here and locked myself in my apartment, which I had just rented for when my parents came back. Harry found me three days later in a complete mental breakdown. He stayed with me for a week, making me eat and keep myself clean. He helped me find myself again. We realized that now we were both orphans, no family outside the Burrow. We decided we would be each other's family. Like this," Hermione's tears started to get heavier. She was unable to continue, so Harry continued for her.

"I am going to walk Hermione down the aisle, since her father can't," Harry said, with a small smile for Hermione.

Ginny had started crying when she heard the news. She dove at Hermione, attacking her with a hug. Charlie just looked shocked, watching the strongest and brightest witch he had ever known, realizing just how much she had gone through.

"Does Ron know?" Ginny asked when she finally let Hermione go.

Hermione shook her head. "He was grieving so hard over losing Fred, I couldn't add my misery to his."

Harry looked at Hermione cautiously, who simply nodded. She knew that look, it was his 'can I say something' look.

"Ron doesn't handle other people's misery well. If he doesn't experience it he doesn't understand. When Mione was tortured at Malfoy Manor, he was beside himself. Not because Mione was screaming in pain though, but because he couldn't break out of the dungeon and be her hero. When we got out he was walking on egg shells around Mione, unsure how to act." Harry explained. He didn't like talking badly about his best mate, but Mione was his family, and they needed to understand why Ron wasn't told about her parents.

Ginny and Charlie nodded, they knew all too well about Ron's way of dealing with emotions. Internally, Charlie filed away the tidbit about Hermione's torture. He was determined to learn all he could so he could best help Mione when they were married.

Hermione took a deep breath, feeling the band around her lungs release. "Well, I think I'm recovered enough for the time being. Let's go see if your mom wants help getting things ready for tonight."

Hermione stood up, offering her hand to Charlie, like she did in the garden. He smiled at her, looking over her face to make sure she was ok. When she smiled back, he grabbed her hand and stood up. Ginny and Harry left the room hand in hand. Charlie held tight to Hermione's hand as he led her out of the room, only letting go when they reached the kitchen. He wanted to keep their engagement a surprise for the time being.

 **A/N: Thank you times a million for the interest in this story! Let me know what you think of this chapter. It's not really a plot filled chapter, but I thought it necessary that Charlie see what Hermione was going through as he is going to be marrying her. Next is the big reveal to the Weasley parents, how will they react?**

 **Please read and review, it really does mean a lot!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The dinner was amazing, as usual. Mrs. Weasley loved cooking for family dinners. Her excitement over the news of her kids getting married made this meal even bigger than usual. Hermione felt fuller than ever before. She was sitting between Charlie and Harry, with Ginny sitting directly across from her. Hermione had a feeling they were all feeling protective after her breakdown earlier, or maybe because of the announcement that was going to be made very soon. Charlie had grabbed Hermione's hand under the table, squeezing it randomly as he chatted with Bill on his other side. Hermione was surprised how natural it felt to be holding his hand when she had barely talked to him before the law…. Or that morning.

Ginny cleared her throat catching Hermione's attention. She nodded her head towards Ron, who had been glaring at Hermione and Charlie the whole evening. Hermione started chatting with Ron, trying to distract him. She asked him about being an Auror, which she knew would get him talking about how amazing he was, thus distracting him from the whole marriage thing. Hermione was proud of how well Ron was doing as an Auror, and she knew that Ron felt it was something that made him stand out. Sometimes, Ron got a bit caught up in trying to stand apart from everyone.

After everyone finished eating Mrs. Weasley steered the family into the sitting room, telling them to get comfortable as she cleaned up. Hermione felt like she was walking into something that could be worse than the war. In her head she counted each step towards what she expected to be a very loud event.

Everyone got situated. Hermione sat beside Ginny, Harry at their feet. Charlie pulled up a chair beside the couch they were sitting on. He didn't want to be too far from Hermione when the announcement was made. Ron was back to glaring at the couple from across the room.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling into the room after starting the dishes washing themselves. She sat on Mr. Weasley's lap, since every other spot was taken.

"Ok, who wants to start," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. The kids looked around at each other, no one wanting to be the first.

"I'll go first, since she's coming over in about an hour to meet everyone," George said.

Mrs. Weasley squealed, too excited to stay quiet. Not only was her son engaged, but she was going to meet the lovely girl that very night.

"I am engaged to the lovely Miss Padma Patil," George said formally.

"Oh, she is a lovely witch. I remember she and her twin went to the Yule Ball with Ron and Harry," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. Ron turned bright red at the memory.

"Oh I am going to have to ask her about that," George said a little evilly. Ron swallowed, he didn't want George to know about how awful he had been back then.

"Percy, you next," Mrs. Weasley said. She was too excited to wait.

"I have been matched to Astoria Greengrass. I owled her earlier, she is a very nice young lady. She is a pureblood, and yes, a Slytherin, but I think we will be a good match." Percy said in his usual matter-of-fact fashion.

"She sounds lovely. I look forward to meeting her." Mrs. Weasley said to her son.

"I got matched with Harry," Ginny jumped in excitedly. Mrs. Weasley laughed, she wasn't surprised by that. If the Ministry did the spell she thought they would she knew that they would put Harry and Ginny together.

"Oh, dear, you are officially going to be a part of the family," She said excitedly, jumping up from her spot and running over to hug Harry and Ginny. "I knew you two were meant for each other."

"Wow, thanks mom. I love how you got this excited for my engagement." George said sarcastically.

"Oh, hush, I am saving that for when Padma gets here." Mrs. Weasley chided her son, happy to see the laughter in his eyes that had been missing since Fred died.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her 3 remaining children. This was what she was most interested about. She knew Ron had assumed he would be with Hermione, but Molly couldn't see it. Molly knew that Hermione and Ron wouldn't be compatible in a marriage. Ron was her baby boy, he needed someone who was willing to work with him. Molly would expect that Ron needed someone who would make him look outside himself, to see that he is an amazing man without trying to compete with his siblings. As for Hermione, she needed someone with more passions similar to her own. Hermione automatically put everyone else first, it was time she found someone who would return the favour. She had always thought Hermione would be a good match for either Bill or Charlie. However, with Bill married and Charlie so much older she knew that wouldn't happen. She wanted to know who her children were matched with.

"Charlie, you next. Who is the lucky witch who was matched with you?" Molly said excitedly.

Charlie took a deep breath and stood up. "Mom, Dad, I understand that this may be a bit of a shock, but I have been matched with Hermione." Charlie put his hand on Mione's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

There was a beat of shocked silence as Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur absorbed this information.

"Oh my goodness this is so exciting! I always thought you two would be a good match! Oh Hermione, you're going to be a Weasley!" Molly squealed, running over to the couple and giving them a huge hug. She never thought this would happen, but oh how she had hoped it would.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted.

Mrs. Weasley let go of Hermione, who had been turning a bit blue from how tight she was being held.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, do NOT yell at your mother," Mrs. Weasley scolded her son, who immediately shrunk back. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of the matriarch's anger.

"But Mom, she's supposed to be with me. Why would you be happy she's with someone else?" Ron whined.

"Ronald, you were not meant to be with Hermione. You need to accept that. Now who are you meant to be with?" Mrs. Weasley asked calmly.

"Pansy Parkinson, the dirty snake," Ron mumbled.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY DO NOT SPEAK OF YOUR FIANCÉE THAT WAY!" Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"But Mom, she is a snake. She is a Slytherin, and the person who wanted to turn Harry over to Voldemort," Ron said.

"Well, did you ever think that she might have been scared? She was raised by Death Eaters, how would she know any better? Maybe you should get to know her before you judge her," Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

Ron sat there, shocked. He had never considered that. Maybe he had judged Parkinson to harshly….. No, she was a dirty snake. He was meant to be with Hermione. End of story.

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Eve (to all who celebrate Christmas) and Happy Holidays to everyone :D Here's a little present for you ;)**

 **I had a mix of reviews predicting how Mrs. Weasley would react. Personally, although I know she has done some silly things in the past, I believe that Mrs. Weasley truly understands her kids and has thought a lot about what would be best for them. I think she feels bad for how she treated Hermione in fourth year and so has been striving to do right by her adopted daughter. Plus, I love Mrs. Weasley and couldn't bring myself to write any bashing of her.**

 **I would love you guys to read, review, follow, or favourite this story. That would be the best gift ever!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Can I get everyone's attention?" Bill said after all of the engagement announcements were done.

Everyone turned to him as he stood beside Fleur, one hand on her shoulder. It was a position very similar to the one Hermione and Charlie had been in only a few minutes earlier.

"Since everyone is making announcements tonight I thought it would be a good time to make ours." Bill smiled down at his wife happily. "Fleur and I are going to have a baby! Fleur is pregnant!"

All the women squealed and ran to hug the couple, the men following behind.

While everyone was distracted Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out the back door. Neither noticed the eyes of one brother who quietly followed the pair out the back door.

Hermione finally managed to pull free of Ron in the garden. "What is your problem Ronald?" She asked in frustration.

"We're leaving," Ron said simply.

"Ummm, no we're not," Hermione responded.

"Look, we both know you and I were meant to be together. I don't care what the Ministry says. If we leave, maybe go to America or Australia, we can be together. I'm sure there must be some form of muggle transportation that can get us there. I don't have it all planned out yet, but I'm sure it will work out. So let's go," Ron said.

"Ron, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to leave, we fought so we could live here. I am sorry, I tried to explain this to you before, but we are not meant for each other. I do not love you." Hermione explained slowly.

"You're just confused because of the matching. I know you don't mean that. Stop lying to yourself and let's go," Ron was starting to get frustrated. Why was she being so difficult?

Hermione gave Ron a small sad smile before turning around and walking back to the house.

"Where are you going?" Ron said angrily, grabbing her arm.

"Ron, let me go. I am not going with you. I think you need to give Pansy a chance." Hermione said, trying to shake Ron off.

"No, I will never give that bitch a chance." Ron said, gripping her arm tighter.

"Ron, you're hurting me." Hermione said.

"Is everything ok out here?" Charlie asked as he stepped out of the shadows by the door.

"We're fine, Charlie," Ron said acidly. "Go back inside."

"Ron, you're hurting Mia, let her go," Charlie said authoritatively.

"You have your own nickname for her!" Ron shouted, still refusing to let go of Hermione.

"Yes, now let her go before I make you," Charlie pointed his wand at Ron.

Ron was torn between fear and anger. He didn't want to be hexed, but how dare his own brother raise his wand against him!

While Ron was distracted Hermione yanked her arm hard, hard enough to dislocate it. She cried out in pain but managed to get out of Ron's grip. She ran over to Charlie, who stepped in front of her, not dropping his wand until he had backed her to the door.

Ron watched her leave, shocked. She actually had been hurt, by Ron. He knew that if she would have just accepted the truth that she loved him and agreed to leave that she wouldn't have been hurt. But he had hurt her, she had to be protected from him. He had to convince her that he wouldn't hurt her, that he loved her, and that she would be happiest married to him not Charlie. He had to come up with a plan.

Inside the Burrow Charlie wrapped Hermione in a hug, making her cry out again when he touched her dislocated arm.

"Oh Mia, I'm sorry," Charlie said, jumping back from her.

"It's ok, can I use your wand? Mine is in the other room and I want to fix this before I go back in," Hermione said, as if it was no big deal she had dislocated her arm trying to get away from her best friend. Charlie was worried about her, but handed over his wand. She quickly re-located her arm and healed the bruises on her arm where Ron had been holding her.

Charlie watched her work, only just realizing she was the only person other than himself and Mr. Ollivander who had ever used his wand. He was surprised that he handed it over so easily, he usually would have said he would grab her wand. He reasoned it was because of how worried he was about her being hurt.

Hermione smiled at Charlie as she handed him back his wand. She grabbed his hand and led him back into the sitting room. For the first time she didn't let go when they entered the room. She was still surprised that in one day she had grown so comfortable around Charlie. Hermione spotted Padma, who it appeared had just arrived. The poor girl looked terrified surrounded by so many people, but George stood beside her, keeping the others at bay. Of course, that's before Hermione ran over and hugged the girl, who relaxed at the sight of someone familiar.

The rest of the evening had Hermione, Ginny, and Padma catching up and talking to Fleur about the baby. George hovered around Padma, and Charlie never let Hermione out of his sight. Ron quietly came back inside and sat in the corner, watching Hermione and trying to come up with a plan. It didn't escape his notice that she kept glancing over at Charlie, and never once looked at Ron. He decided he needed to have some back-up to get her back.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long to post! I have no excuses :(**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story, it means so much to me!**

 **I have had a bit of split opinion on how Ron is portrayed, so I wanted to explain. Ron is not a bad guy, he doesn't mean to be a git. He truly does care about Hermione, and he never ever wanted to hurt her, but he is confused and frustrated and doesn't want to lose Hermione. I promise he will eventually stop being a git, but it is going to take a rather strong woman to get him there (and she will be making her first appearance next chapter). I think it is good for Ron to have a strong woman, but I also think Hermione fits Charlie better than Ron.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter, I love hearing all of your comments.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ron sat at his desk, contemplating what to write. He had never thought he would be writing this letter, but he knew that if he was going to have any back-up it would be her. He knew that she felt the same way he did about the whole matching thing. He had already written three versions of the letter, but was still unhappy with it. Finally, he just decided to be honest:

 _Parkinson,_

 _I never thought I would ever write a letter to you. This is not a love letter, or anything like that. I am in no way happy about the letter I received from the Ministry saying we are to be married. I assume that you feel the same way._

 _I am trying to come up with a plan to get out of this awful marriage, but I can't do it alone. I am asking, regrettably, for your help in this matter. If you would be willing to help me with the plan write me back with a time and place to meet so we can discuss it._

 _Ron Weasley_

Content with the letter Ron sent it off. Now all he could do was wait.

Pansy was sitting in her room. She was so angry, how could that idiotic Minister of Magic match her up with that Blood-traitor Gryffindor. She was Draco's girl, no one else's. And to make things worse, Draco had been matched with that simpering twit Lavender Brown. As if she was good enough for Draco. She couldn't let this happen.

A tapping at her window made her turn around. A ratty owl was there, with a letter in its talons. She didn't know whose owl it was, but she needed a distraction from her anger.

She let the owl in long enough to take the letter before tossing it out the window. It was so ratty looking she couldn't give it her expensive treats, it would probably die. And if it dropped some of those disgusting feathers on her carpet she would die.

She sat down at her desk again, opening the letter. When she read through it she paused. _Hmmm, if he has a way to get out of this match, I am all ears._

Pansy grabbed some of her personal parchment and began to write a response.

One week later Ron sat in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Pansy Parkinson to meet him. He still could not believe this was happening. He would have never dreamed of eating lunch with a snake, let alone planning to fight the Ministry with one.

He heard the door open and looked up to see the snake in question walking in. For a second he was taken aback, she was beautiful. He always thought her face looked like a pug. But she had her hair cut so she had bangs in an angle, making her face look more angular. She carried herself with such confidence it left Ron in awe. He mentally shook himself, _this is Parkinson. She is not beautiful, she is disgusting. We are here for a mission, nothing else._

Pansy looked up as she walked in, surveying the room. She saw a man with red hair sitting at a table at the back. _That can't Weaselbee. That guy has muscles, damn good ones._ As she began to walk across the room she realized the man was in fact Ron. _Wow, being an Auror has done him wonders_. She stopped in her tracks. _No, he is the Weasel, he is poor and useless, and you are here to get away from him._ She continued on, sitting down across from him.

"Weasley," Pansy said in form of greeting.

"Parkinson," Ron responded.

"Well, what is your plan?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"Ok, so my plan is to go into the Ministry at midnight. I'm going to break in and change the names of the matches on the registry so that Hermione doesn't marry my brother. However, I need someone to keep an eye out in case the guards come. Also, I need someone with knowledge of the layout of the ministry to find the best way in and out. I figured you would agree to help me out since you want out of this as much as I do." Ron explained in a hushed voice, making sure no one else could hear.

"That's it? That's your genius plan? It's so simple." Pansy shook her head. _He really is dimwitted._ Pansy sat there for a moment, considering. _It actually makes sense._ She looked back at Ron, a devious smile covering her face. "So simple it just might work. However, the security has been tightened around the office because of the Law. They are afraid that people will be unhappy with the Law. I guess they were right about something." Pansy said sarcastically. "I think it would be better to wait for a month or two, when the weddings get started. The security will drop because they will assume everyone has accepted the Law."

"Wow, you are brilliant Parkinson. So you're in?" Ron asked.

"I'm in, as long as you change my match to Draco. Lavender can be with your brother, I doubt she will care." Lavender said.

Ron nodded. "I'll owl you with the date the plan will go into action." He stood up, as did Pansy. He offered her his arm, she looked at him like he had grown 2 extra heads. "We have to keep up appearances. As far as anyone knows we are getting married."

"Right," Pansy said as she took his arm. She felt a spark as she touched his arm. _Neither thought anything of it._

Ron escorted her out of the tavern before letting her go and apparating home, happy to finally have a plan to get his Hermione back.

 **A/N: SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I had difficulty with The Plan... still not completely sure with it but I wanted to get the chapter out. I'm starting Pansy as a bit snobbish, but I think her confidence is going to be key in helping Ron find his own voice as well. They are both passionate people, and although it may take some time, Ron's loyalty and optimism may rub off on Pansy.**

 **Let me know what you think, your reviews truly do help sort out where I am going with this story!**

 **Please read, review, follow and/or favourite.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The first month of the law flew by. Hermione spent a lot of time with Charlie, just getting to know each other. Charlie had taken her to Romania one weekend to see the dragon reserve he worked on. They spoke often about the rights of dragons, as well as other creatures, and Charlie thought she would love the reserve.

As Charlie was showing Hermione around he told her he had a surprise for her. He covered her eyes with his hands, which made her immediately tense up. "You're going to have to trust me, Mia. No peeking," Charlie's excitement was evident in his voice. Hermione laughed and relaxed, nodding against his hands. She still couldn't figure out how the nickname came into existence, but she secretly liked having a name that was specifically Charlie's. She knew he would never do anything that would put her in danger. Slowly, Charlie began to guide her forwards. After what felt like hours of walking, Charlie stopped.

"This is my favourite spot on the reserve. I thought you would enjoy it. Now, I'm going to take my hands off on the count of three." Charlie explained after he had turned her slightly to the side. Again, Hermione nodded against his hands, a smile on her face. "Ok, one. Two. Three!"

Charlie let go of Hermione's face, and she gasped. They were standing on a grassy hill. The hill looked out over the different habitats of the reserve. It was a breath-taking sight. But what made Hermione tear up was the sunset. The sun was huge as it sank towards the earth, beautiful colours flooded the sky. She saw a few silhouettes against the sun and realized they were dragons flying around in the sky.

Hermione turned towards Charlie, the awe still apparent on her face. Charlie beamed at her. He had known she would love it, but what he didn't know was that watching her taking in the sight was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He realized he was falling hard for the witch in front of him. Before he could think about it he stepped forward and kissed her.

Charlie wrapped his arms around the girl to hold her tighter against him as he kissed her. He had assumed that the kiss would surprise her, but she didn't hesitate for a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing the hair at the back of his head. For several minutes they stood there on that hill getting lost in each other. Hermione felt like her heart was going to explode from the intensity and happiness she felt.

Eventually, they needed to breathe and broke apart. Charlie smiled shyly at Hermione, who smiled back. He took her hand while conjuring up a blanket. The couple sat down watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. They talked about everything. Charlie told her how he felt guilty that he didn't do more during the war, and she told him what she went through. She told him never to feel guilty, but to be glad he didn't have to go through it. They found they had a lot of things in common, both mentally and even quirks. They both had a habit to bite their lip while reading. They both put others before themselves, jumping in when anyone needed a helping hand. Hermione had begun to realize she was falling in love with Charlie. It made her nervous, she didn't know how to deal with the feelings she had for the Dragon Tamer.

Hermione and Ron had also recovered over that first month. After the first night Ron apologized, going back to the friendship they had before the Law happened. Hermione was glad that Ron had seemed to accept that she didn't love him, she hoped he would give Pansy a chance. Meanwhile, Ron kept thinking about how the plan would change things for the better.

Hermione and Ginny spent every evening together, planning their weddings. Hermione didn't want to wait until they were almost out of time so she had chosen to be married November 20. She had told Charlie that that was her parents' anniversary, and he immediately said they needed to have it as theirs as well. He wanted to make sure she felt her parents were honoured at their wedding. Ginny had decided she wanted a Christmas Eve wedding. Hermione thought that was cutting it pretty close, since the deadline was December 31. Hermione worried about Ron, he hadn't mentioned anything about his wedding.

Ron and Pansy had been owling quite frequently, not that any of their friends or family knew about it. At first it had been only business, making sure the plan was sorted completely. They had their own code and everything. Eventually they started talking about other things. They would never admit it out loud but they actually had a lot in common.

Ron had invited Pansy to accompany him to a couple of weddings, to keep up appearances. Pansy agreed, but insisted he had to accompany her to some of her friends' as well. Luckily, some of their friends were marrying each other, which made things easier.

The first one they went to together was Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood. They were both nervous as people would be seeing them together, but they knew it had to be done.

The two actually had a lot of fun together, not that they would ever admit it. They danced all night, and laughed at each other's jokes. Pansy had never smiled so much in her life. Ron decided Pansy was even more beautiful when she smiled.

Pansy introduced Ron to her parents, and they seemed to approve. Ron had some difficulty shaking her father's hand, knowing he had been a Death Eater, but when he got talking to him he realized he was actually a really nice man. He even brought up the war and explained that he had realized after it was over how wrong the Dark Lord was about muggleborns. He was trying to turn over a new leaf, and Ron decided he would do his best to help. He really did like Mr. Parkinson. Draco even came over and shook Ron's hand. Ron didn't want to talk to the ferret, but Pansy insisted. Ron felt jealous that Pansy wanted to spend so much time with Draco. But he realized that if the plan worked out she would be marrying him in less than three months.

It was Pansy's turn to meet the Weasley brood at Seamus Finnigan and Susan Bones' wedding, which was at the beginning of October. Pansy was extremely nervous, she didn't know how to interact with them. However, she needn't have worried. Mrs. Weasley immediately gave her a hug and started fussing over how thin she looked. Pansy was surprised at how much she liked the caring nature of Mrs. Weasley. She had the strangest thought of her life – if money really was everything, why did Mrs. Weasley seem so happy without it? Hermione even gave her a hug, chatting with her. At first Pansy stuck her nose up at Hermione, but the witch was persistent. Eventually, Pansy began to realize that Hermione wasn't the know-it-all stuck up bookworm that she had seemed at school. Pansy started to realize why Ron liked her, and began to feel a bit jealous of the witch.

Ron and Pansy started owling more openly, often including messages from their parents. Ron started to feel like if this was a real relationship he would be happy. But he knew he was meant for Hermione, so he wouldn't let himself accept his new feelings.

 **A/N: Phew it has been way too long lovely readers! I am sorry times a MILLION for the excruciatingly long wait. Unfortunately my house burned down in February so the last few months have been a bit ridikulus (hehehe had to). Thank you all for your support of this story! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **I am going to try and get a few more chapters up asap to make up for my appalling absence.**

 **Please read, review, follow and/or favourite this story. Let me know where you would like to see this story head to. The next chapter will be the fulfillment of The Plan ;) Will they go through with it? Will they break their own hearts in the process? Will they get CAUGHT? Only time will tell ;)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The night of October 8 was cloudless, allowing the moon to shine bright. Ron waited for Pansy outside of the visitors' entrance. Tonight was the night, the night when everything would change. Ron felt a little sad, he had a feeling he wouldn't be talking to Pansy after tonight. He really enjoyed talking to her. He mentally shook himself, remembering that his mission was all that mattered.

Pansy reluctantly headed to the visitors' entrance. She had left late, trying to come up with reasons not to go. She had started caring for Ron, she enjoyed talking to him. He could make her laugh, no one had ever made her laugh before. She knew this plan was going to change everything, end everything. But, she knew how important this was to him, so she would go through with it.

Pansy arrived at the meeting spot to find Ron leaning against the wall. She walked up to him. "Ready?"

Ron stood up fast, as if breaking out of deep thoughts (which was exactly what he was doing). He smiled sadly at Pansy, "Ready as I'll ever be. You?"

Pansy nodded, taking his hand. She felt the same shock run up her arm as the first time she touched him. They walked hand in hand into the telephone booth, heading down together. When they stepped out into the main lobby of the Ministry Ron led Pansy to the lift.

"Stay close Pans, I don't want to lose you," Ron said quietly. Pansy nodded in response, squeezing his hand.

The two moved silently through the Ministry, eventually arriving at the Department of Marriage and Family. Ron squeezed Pansy's hand before letting go and walking towards the door. "Stay in the shadows as much as possible, keep an eye out for anything amiss." Pansy nodded and stepped into the shadows beside the door as Ron quietly walked in.

Ron stopped and looked around. _Now where would that list be?_ He started walking around, opening drawers, looking through stacks of paper. As he looked he couldn't help wondering if this really was such a good idea. He really did enjoy Pansy's company, even more than Mione's. Pansy was funny, and smart, and had a tendency of making him question everything he thought he knew. Not to mention she was bloody gorgeous. Maybe the Ministry weren't as wrong as he had assumed they were. Maybe he truly wasn't meant to be with Mione. Just as he was pondering this idea he finally located the list in a desk at the back of the office.

Ron pulled it out and looked it over.

 _Dean Thomas and Cho Chang – Wedding date confirmed_

 _Neville Longbottom and Audrey Longbottom – Wedding complete_

 _Seamus Finnigan and Susan Finnigan – Wedding complete_

 _Blaise Zabini and Luna Zabini – Wedding complete_

 _Draco Malfoy and Lavender Malfoy – Wedding complete_

Ron stopped. When did Draco and Lavender get married? He hadn't heard anything about it. Well, this complicated things. "Pansy, you need to see this," Ron called towards the door. He heard the door open and footsteps come towards her.

"What's up? Did you find the list?" Pansy asked nervously.

"Ummmm, ya I did, but there is a bit of a snag," Ron said, handing the list over to her.

Pansy read over the first few names on the list. When she saw Draco and Lavender her jaw dropped. Thoughts flew through her mind. _How could he have gotten married without anyone knowing? Why would he do that? What will happen to me now? I wish Ron would simply realize that we could make this work…_ She stopped at this thought, shocked. Had she started to have feelings for the guy she had hated for most of her life? As she thought about it she realized she did, she liked Ron. She maybe didn't love him, but she definitely liked him. _Great, now I get to marry the guy I likes brother and watch him go off into the sunset with the girl he loves._

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked quietly. He felt relieved that he wouldn't have to watch Draco ride off into the sunset with the girl he might have feelings for, but he didn't know what she would do now. Would she agree to marry him? Or would she trade with someone else?

"I'm not sure," Pansy responded in the same hushed tone.

"Would you… I mean if you wanted to…. Maybe we could…." Ron was unsure how to ask what he wanted to.

"Look, I know you love Hermione, so if you want to marry her I will marry your brother. But only because that's what you want." Pansy said, a little harshly. She didn't like this one bit.

"What if that's not what I want," Ron whispered. Pansy snapped her head up to look at him in shock.

Ron grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her forward, kissing her passionately. Pansy was shocked for a second, and didn't know what to do. Eventually, however, she kissed him back with the same level of passion. They stood there, in the Ministry of Magic, kissing for what felt like hours. Eventually they broke apart to catch their breath.

Ron smiled, "I guess we won't be needing this." He laughed as he put the list back in the desk and led Pansy back out of the office, happy for the first time since he found out he was matched to this amazing witch. They left the Ministry hand in hand, both smiling happily. They knew they had a long way to go, but for this moment, they were happy.

 **A/N: I'm glad that is out of the way. Now we can focus on the future and the interesting adventures they will get into. I'm afraid it still won't be an easy road for all of them.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love hearing your reviews!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After the night at the Ministry Pansy threw herself whole heartedly into wedding plans. She realized how much she had to do to get ready. If it wasn't for that darn plan she could have had her whole wedding planned by now. But she also knew without that plan she would have been miserable planning this wedding.

The next day Ron brought Pansy to the Burrow so she could see where he lived. When Pansy first laid eyes on it she did not want to go inside. She thought it looked like the most awful house she had ever seen. Eventually, Ron convinced her to at least see what the inside looked like.

Pansy was awestruck. The interior looked nothing like she expected from the way the exterior looked. Sure, it didn't have any of the fancy furniture or house elves her Manor did, but it was still beautiful. Pansy thought that this, with all of its little family touches, was what a home should look like. Like when she met Mrs. Weasley, Pansy again questioned whether money really was the most important thing.

Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen to welcome her almost-daughter-in-law to her home. She told Pansy lunch would be ready soon, and if she wanted Padma, Hermione, Astoria, Fleur and Ginny were all working on the weddings in Ginny's room. Pansy perked up at Astoria's name. She and Daphne had been best friends and Pansy had always liked Astoria. Pansy quickly agreed and had Ron show her to the right room.

Mrs. Weasley watched in amusement as Ron obediently led Pansy up the stairs. _I don't think he ever agreed to do anything so quickly before. She is going to be good for him I do believe._ Mrs. Weasley returned to her cooking, smiling over how happy her family was.

The girls spent the entire afternoon together planning their weddings and getting to know each other. Pansy and Astoria seemed to have no problems finding common interests with the Gryffindor (and Ravenclaw in Padma's case) girls. They shared stories of their fiancées and organized how each wedding would go.

Padma's was worked on the most thoroughly since her wedding would be first, on Halloween (because George said Halloween was supposed to be the time when the dead and living were the closest and thus Fred and Parvati would be able to attend, oh and Halloween pranks were always George's favourite). All the girls were extremely excited as they were all going to be in the wedding party.

The next wedding planned was Astoria and Percy's, which would be happening on November 13, because Astoria felt that 13 was her luckiest number. Then of course Hermione and Charlie on November 20 and Harry and Ginny on December 24. Pansy knew she needed as much time as possible since she was so behind in planning so she had informed Ron they would be married on December 28 (Ron didn't even argue with her, which showed how much his feelings had changed). It was sure to be a busy, yet extraordinary, few months.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as she laid her head on her pillow. She was really happy that Ron and Pansy had figured out that they were good for each other. She felt a lot of relief knowing that Ron would finally accept her marriage to his brother. Thinking of the wedding caused Hermione to feel torn. Was she ready to be a wife? Would they be happy together? Would she let Charlie down? Suddenly, less than 2 months seemed like an impossibly short amount of time. Hermione fell asleep thinking about how her life kept changing so suddenly.

 **A/N: OMYGOODNESS I AM SO HORRIBLE :( I am so sorry for taking so long to post! Thank you all lovely readers for sticking it out with me. To apologize I am going to post 2 - that's right TWO - chapters tonight.**

 **The next chapter is actually my favourite one so far - and it is a bit off of the storyline. The next chapter is our first wedding... GEORGE AND PADMA! It is written from Padma's POV, just to change it up :) I absolutely love this pairing - I may do a story in the future that focuses on their story.**

 **I absolutely love reading all of your reviews! They truly mean the world to me! SO please continue to review ;)**

 **Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, favourite-ers and followers - you are all AMAZING :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	10. Chapter 10 - Padma and George

**Chapter 10 – Padma and George**

Padma took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. She still absolutely loved her dress. It was simple, yet spectacular. It was an off the shoulder style, had three quarter sleeves and was lace from top to bottom. She chose it because it was pleated, and she had an important addition she wanted to make.

She glanced down at the skirt, her masterpiece. She had asked Hermione to help her make it happen, and Hermione jumped at the chance to learn and try new magic. The two spent a month trying to get the spells right, practicing on any scrap of fabric they could get their hands on. Padma had begun to think it was impossible, but Hermione, in her brilliance, managed to figure it out. As she looked at it now she felt tears rise up in her eyes. She wished – more than anything in the world – that her twin was there by her side.

A knock at the door broke her out of her reverie. She knew that Parvati would be there, even if Padma couldn't see her. After all, her sister loved weddings more than any other thing in the world (well beside her twin, and fashion, and boys, and quidditch players, et cetera, et cetera). Padma turned to the door as her father came in, tears in his eyes.

"Ready, angel?" He asked sadly. He hated this day, this day he would lose his other daughter. But he knew she had to do it, and at least her husband would be able to understand her.

Padma smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be! Do you like the dress?"

Mr. Patil looked the dress over, stopping at the skirt. Tears sprung to his eyes, "It's the most perfect thing I have ever seen." He hugged his daughter tight before taking her arm and leading her out of the room. Padma and George had chosen a venue that was a hotel with a grand ballroom at the bottom of a set of double spiraling staircases. Padma and the bridesmaids would enter down the stairs into the ballroom.

Padma met her bridesmaids at the top of the stairs, consisting of Hermione, Ginny, Astoria, Pansy, Fleur and Lavender. She had to include Lavender for Parvati's sake. Padma smiled at her soon to be family as they each took their place.

"The dress looks gorgeous! I'm so glad we got those charms to work!" Hermione whispered as she took her place ahead of Padma.

"Thank you so much for making it happen. Are you ready for the other step?" Padma whispered back.

"Charms are all set, I will set them off after I reach the bottom of the steps." Hermione answered. Padma nodded and waited for her wedding to begin.

The women didn't have to wait long. Everyone had already arrived and had found their seats by the time Padma's father came to get her. As the music played and each bridesmaid started down the stairs, Padma felt the sadness and happiness of this day mixing and blending into only excitement.

As Hermione stepped off the last step she pulled her wand out and gave it a flick. Every guest in attendance gasped in shock as a figure appeared beside the groom, and another appeared coming down the stairs. There was no mistaking who the figures were.

Padma felt her Dad stiffen in shock. "It's not really her," she whispered. Her Dad looked at her. "George and I both knew there was no other person who could be Best Man and Maid of Honour. Hermione suggested a hologram, which is a bit of muggle technology. She and George spent hours finding a way to make them actually move. The flowers and rings are moving by a levitation spell, as well as countless other charms Hermione either found or created."

Padma turned back to the front, watching her not-real twin walk down the aisle towards her future husband and his not-real twin. She felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Suddenly, the wedding march sounded and Padma knew it was her turn. She took a deep breath and took her first step. Since she was going down the stairs the guests saw her skirt before they saw her. She heard gasps from the Weasley's and couldn't help but smile. As she stepped through the door she sought out the pair of eyes who she knew would be mirroring her emotions. When she saw him she saw that he was shaking, and tears were in his eyes. He looked at her like no one had ever done before, like she was his reason for living. She felt warmth spread through her entire body and all she wanted to do was sprint down the aisle and jump into the arms of the man waiting for her at the end. It was only the pressure of her dad's arm that kept her from doing just that.

She quickly looked down at her skirt one more time before she reached the end of the aisle. The pleats of her skirt were shifting with every step, from fuchsia (for Fred), to purple (for Parvati), to orange (for George) and to white (for Padma the bride). She smiled at the comfort she felt at having those they loved the most represented in her very being of the day.

Finally, they reached the end of the aisle and her dad had to give her away. When she finally stood with her minutes-away-from-being-her-husband he took her hand.

"Thank you," George whispered to her. She knew by the tears in his eyes that he felt there were no words to express what he was feeling. "You truly understand my heart and soul, and I am honoured to share it with you."

"I understand because our hearts beat the same, in pain, in loss, in remembrance. I am honoured to spend my life sharing the whole world with you." Padma whispered back. She knew these were the vows that they would live by, even though no one else heard them. As the wedding ceremony continued the couple never once took their eyes off each other. When they were allowed to seal their marriage with a kiss George picked her up and spun her around, dipping her down and kissing her. Cheers erupted around the room and the couple emerged with huge smiles on their faces.

Although it was not a perfect day, Padma thought it was pretty close. She truly was honoured to be married to a man who not only understood her, but genuinely loved her. There was no doubt of that as she looked into her husband's eyes while they had their first dance. This man loved her, and she was pretty sure she loved him right back.

 **A/N: AWWWWWWW... so ADORABLE ;) As I said in the last chapter, I really do love this pairing :) I think it is important for George to have someone who really understands him, and Padma does. I am not sure if I will do a story based on them. What do you think? Maybe a little spinoff from this one? let me know if you would want to read something like that :)**

 **For those of you wanting to get back to Charlie and Hermione, don't worry, we will. I will warn you though that their story will not be completely sunshine and rainbows (although I do love Charmione sunshine and rainbows). Life is an adventure, and there are some ups-and-downs in the near future.**

 **Next chapter will be Ginny and Hermione wedding dress shopping ;) Will it be an easy shopping trip? Will there be some trouble rising? We will have to wait and see ;)**

 **I will try my best to post the next chapter by the end of the week.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hermione and Ginny walked down Diagon Alley arm in arm. Hermione still loved the Alley, as it reminded her of the first time she found out she was not a freak, but a witch. She loved looking at all the different magical shops. Hermione paused in front of Flourish and Blotts, but Ginny quickly pulled her on. They were there on a mission, and Ginny refused to let Hermione get distracted. Ginny had told Hermione it was time they figured out their wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses. It was a week after George and Padma's wedding and Hermione was still glowing from how amazing the day had gone. George had owled the Burrow to let everyone know they were having an amazing honeymoon and they would be back in three days.

Ginny led Hermione into Madame Malkins. Hermione had argued with Ginny about this, she had wanted to get a muggle dress. Ginny had eventually persuaded her to at least look in Madame Malkins. Hermione wished Pansy and Astoria had come too. The 2 purebloods had decided to stick to pureblood tradition and would be wearing their mother's dresses, which had been worn for generations.

Ginny immediately ran over to the wedding robe display, looking through them. Hermione reluctantly followed and started looking through the robes.

"Hello Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." A strange woman said smiling as she walked up to the women.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked, annoyed at being interrupted. She eyed the woman up and down, noticing the parchment and self-writing quill floating subtly behind her.

"I couldn't help but notice you were looking at wedding robes. The Prophet has been wondering who you would be marrying? Could I get an interview?" The woman asked.

Hermione felt her anger rise, and Ginny looked like she was going to hex the woman. Could they not get any privacy in the wizarding world anymore?

Hermione grabbed Ginny's arm and turned to the reporter. "No, you may not have an interview. We want to be left alone, if you would. Oh, and our weddings will be warded to keep out uninvited guests."

The woman looked shocked, as if she expected the war heroines to spill every secret for the Wizarding World to know. She quickly recovered and smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Oh, are you unhappy with your match? Do you not want people to know because you were matched with someone not worthy of the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio?" The reporter asked a little darkly.

"I am extremely happy with my match, I do not feel that anyone is not worthy of me. If anything I am not worthy of him. I know what you are trying to do. If you report anything that I do not approve of first I will report you to Minister Shacklebolt. I don't care if you think you have some right to make my life a living hell, but you do not want to mess with me. If you doubt my sincerity you may want to talk to your colleague, Rita Skeeter. If I see any stories about my wedding, or Ginny's, or any of my close friends or family you will regret it." The venom in Hermione's voice was clear to anyone who was around them. The reporter's smile immediately dropped off her face. Hermione smiled sweetly at the woman before steering Ginny out of the store.

Ginny's face was almost as red as her hair. Hermione could almost see the steam coming out of her ears from her anger. "Can you believe her? We haven't heard from reporters in a year! Why couldn't they just let us be?" Ginny cried. As the duo walked away from Madame Malkin's Ginny's face began to return to the right colour. Suddenly, a huge smile split face from ear to ear as she turned to Hermione. "That was incredible! You put that b- rat in her place!" Hermione smirked at Ginny's attempt not to swear in front of her. "Seriously, I should take you with me more often if it means I get to see angry Mione on the loose!"

Hermione smiled and put her arm around Ginny, "I'm afraid we are going to have to get used to never being left alone by the press. I can give you some of my tricks for dealing with them if you want."

Ginny sighed and leaned into Hermione, "Let's go to Muggle London, maybe we can be left alone there." Hermione nodded and led Ginny down to the entrance to Muggle London.

After leaving the reporter behind the day went a lot better. Ginny loved looking at all the different dresses the Muggles have for weddings. At each store the girls chose 5 dresses they really liked and then tried them on at the same time.

It was the third store when Ginny found her dress. It was a huge princess ball gown. The top was coated in crystals, making her sparkle with every step. But what made the dress perfect was the way Ginny couldn't stop smiling. Hermione felt tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gin, that's it. You have to get it," Hermione ran to her best friend and hugged her.

Ginny laughed, "Do you think Harry will like it?"

Hermione gave Ginny the "look", the one all best girlfriends had for the times when the other was being ridiculous. "He won't like it Gin, he'll love it! You look gorgeous!"

Ginny hugged Hermione back, a happy smile gracing her face. Needless to say Ginny had agreed to buy the dress.

Two stores later, Hermione finally found hers. It was mermaid style with cap sleeves and a sweet-heart neckline. It was corset, which gave Hermione an hourglass figure. Hermione had never felt more beautiful than when she wore the dress. When Ginny saw Hermione her jaw hit the floor.

"Mione, you look stunning! My brother will lose his mind when he sees you!" Ginny cried as she ran to hug her best friend.

Hermione looked at her reflection in the mirror, "You don't think it's too much? I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard. I like it, I really do, but I don't know if it will look good on the day." Hermione nervously bit her lip.

Ginny snorted, "You look drop dead gorgeous. If anything I should be second guessing my dress. There is no way I can follow your wedding if you look this stunning."

Hermione turned and looked at Ginny with a small smile. "I think I found my dress," Hermione said, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Ginny hugged Hermione tight. For the first time, Hermione was actually excited that her wedding was so soon.

 **A/N: YAAAYYYY! Pat on the back! I actually updated when I said I would ;)**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews after my last update, I have received quite a few responses saying they would like to see a Padma/George centric story. Thus, your wish is my command. It may be a while (knowing my writing and updating history) but there will be a George/Padma story in the future.**

 **As I have said many times (and still mean from the bottom of my heart) YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! I love reading your reviews and knowing that you are still sticking with me even with my spotty updating history.**

 **I am going to strive to have the next update done by the end of next week. It is going to be (hopefully) another 2 chapter update. This will include a bit of Daily Prophet trouble AND the next Weasley wedding - ASTORIA AND PERCY :) This was an interesting match to write as well, but I don't think it will be it's own story (unless my lovely readers change my mind ;) ). The wedding will be from Percy's POV to change it up again.**

 **As always, please read, review, follow and/or favourite my story to help spur me on to more updates :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Charlie sat at the table of the burrow sipping coffee. As the hot drink started to spark in his system he let out a relieved sigh.

Charlie rubbed the sleep from his eyes and straightened his spine, hearing a crack. He rubbed the bandage on his left shoulder, moving it to keep the skin elastic.

Charlie knew he shouldn't have agreed to work with the nesting females on his last day at the reserve. He had been quite distracted thinking about the fact that in just over a week he would be a married man. He had spent most of the day daydreaming about his gorgeous bride-to-be. Unfortunately, Norberta (who happened to be the dragon Hermione had helped smuggle out for Hagrid), had picked up on his distraction and decided to remind Charlie why nesting females are so tough to work with. Charlie left the reserve with a brand new burn and the sound of what he was sure to be a dragon laughing at him.

Charlie looked at the letter sitting in front of him. He smiled at the image he had in his mind of Hermione's reaction to the letter. He saw her eyes, alight with joy and excitement. He saw her gorgeous lips parted in a surprised smile. He saw the way her hair flowed as she jumped into his arms, kissing him enthusiastically. Yes, he was really excited to give this letter to Hermione.

 _Maybe I should do it now, before we all get caught up getting ready for Percy's wedding_. Charlie thought as he took another sip.

"Morning, Charlie," Molly Weasley said as she entered the kitchen. Charlie was still recovering from his international port-key and so was having difficulty sleeping. Molly noticed that the coffee was already made and so began making the breakfast for everyone.

Charlie watched his mom work. He used to do this every morning when he was little. He loved seeing her bustling around like a little tornado, preparing the first meal of the day for her family. As had been happening more and more Charlie's mind drifted and he imagined Hermione in the same role.

He had no doubt Hermione would look like her own tornado as she tore around prepping food. He saw little red- and brown-haired children at the table watching in awe and waiting for their food.

Charlie shook his head. It wasn't fair to Hermione to assume she would be doing the same roles as Mrs. Weasley. Her name may be changing to match, but he knew that he needed to talk with Hermione first before assuming what she would do.

Charlie heard the usual tapping of the owl delivering the morning paper and went to let it in. After giving the owl some treats and sending it off, Charlie sat down to read the Daily Prophet. One look at the front page however had him jumping out of his chair, flushed red in anger.

 ** _Golden Girl Rejects Wizarding World Respect_**

 _By Marietta Henderson_

 _This reporter ran into our favourite witch in Madame Malkins as she was browsing for bridal robes alongside the amazing Holyhead Harpies chaser Ginevra Weasley. The whole wizarding world has been wondering who these two icons have been matched with in the new Marriage Law._

 _Doing her duty, this reporter approached the duo and politely asked for an interview to share this big news with the wizarding world._

 _To my astonishment, instead of the kind and generous women these ladies have been described as, this reporter was treated with an unprecedented level of disdain!_

 _"_ _I don't care that you want to know. We want to be left alone. Our weddings will be warded against unwanted guests." Said the one and only Hermione Granger herself._

 _Curious about this new astoundingly rude and insincere Golden Girl this reporter met with old acquaintances of Miss Granger to learn when this attitude began._

 _"_ _Oh she has always been an evil witch," one such acquaintance told me. "She is not above using blackmail to get her way. She will do anything to get her way."_

 _This reporter was greatly saddened by this shocking revelation. Maybe the Golden Girl of the Golden Trio really isn't so gold after all. Maybe it is time that Miss Granger be treated with the same disdain she has shown others. I can only speak for myself, but I for one do not want my children looking at Miss Granger as a role model. I think Miss Granger is truly a snake in the grass waiting to tear down the amazing peaceful world we have._

Charlie was furious. Who did this…. ANIMAL think she was talking about Hermione like she was a horrible excuse for a human being? Hermione was the sweetest woman in the world who had risked absolutely EVERYTHING for the wizarding world. She had sacrificed SO MUCH for the "peaceful world we have" and this woman thinks she has the right to judge her?

Before Charlie really thought his actions through he stormed out of the Burrow and apparated to the Daily Prophet office.

He stormed into the building, not stopping until he reached the office of the editor, despite the receptionist following and asking him to stop.

He pushed open the door so hard it bounced off the wall.

The editor (a Mr. Percival Emery), and 2 others jumped in surprise. Charlie looked at the 2 people sitting in the office. One was a woman he would be able to recognize anywhere – Rita Skeeter. The other woman had a name tag that read Marietta Henderson. Charlie's eyes closed to slits as he immediately knew that these two women were both responsible for the garbage written about his fiancée. Charlie took a deep breath, preparing to let these imbeciles know what he thought of their article when a hand gently landed on his arm.

"Charlie, it is sweet of you to protect those you love. However, I think this is something I can take care of." The voice was so important to Charlie that he immediately released his breath and turned to see Hermione standing there with the Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and 2 Aurors.

Charlie nodded and stepped back, allowing the gorgeous witch to walk in.

"I did warn you. I am pretty sure I did not authorize anything written in the paper today." Hermione stated coldly.

Rita immediately paled, seeing the Minister standing with 2 Aurors looking at the 2 women.

"Rita Skeeter, you are under arrest for fraud brought on by being an unregistered animagus. Mr. Emery I am afraid that due to you having employed Miss Skeeter you are under investigation, as well as every member of your staff. If anyone is found to have known about this fraud they will be found guilty of being an accomplice in the crime." Kingsley said as both women paled significantly.

Charlie and Hermione watched as Rita was lead out of the building and marched down the alley instead of being apparated to the Ministry. Hermione couldn't help the little smirk on her face as she saw the reactions of everyone they passed.

"You are brilliant," Charlie whispered in her ear as the pair apparated back to the Burrow. Charlie was so caught up in the excitement of watching Hermione squash the bug that he forgot completely about the letter and the question he was to have delivered to Hermione that morning. The letter that would change their lives for the… better or worse only time would tell. 

**A/N: Yaaayyy I'm only slightly late :D**

 **This chapter was a bit tough. I knew what I wanted to happen but am not completely satisfied with how it came out. Please let me know what you think.**

 **It is getting a bit tougher as I am still trying to maintain the storyline, as well as write each wedding. As promised I will also be posting my Percy/Astoria chapter today as well.**

 **As I have said countless times (and still mean wholeheartedly) you readers are THE BEST! THANK YOU for your continuing support of this story! I love reading all of your reviews!**

 **PLEASE keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and/or following this story! It means a lot to me!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	13. Chapter 13 - Percy and Astoria

**Chapter 13 – Astoria and Percy**

Percy was terrified. He had never planned to get married to someone he had only met 3 months earlier. He was, however, glad he was marrying a pureblood. Not that he had any opinion of blood status, simply because he knew that pureblood families worry as much about image as he did.

Don't get the wrong idea, he loved his family. When he had cut them out during the war it was the worst thing he had ever experienced. But he also recognized that he was very different from his family. He was quiet, he valued rules, and he valued being important (such as being head boy or working for the Minister of Magic).

Percy was surprised at how much Astoria had grown on him over the past few months. She was the sweetest person Percy had ever known. She had adapted to his family easily, despite how different her up-bringing had been. She loved the girls, she told him she had never had better friends than the group that were about to be her sister-in-laws. She could handle his…. eccentricities. He knew that he was not the easiest person to deal with, but Tori had assured him she would stand behind him no matter what. Percy wasn't sure if it was her pureblood training, or simply her sweet disposition, but he didn't care. He was just thankful that she was willing to work with him.

Percy checked his appearance one more time before heading down to floo to the Ministry, where the wedding would be taking place. Percy and Astoria had both wanted a small wedding, so only family and close friends would be joining them at the Ministry to be married by Kingsley. Astoria's family were not too happy that it wasn't going to be a large event, as they wanted everyone to know they were connected to the Weasley's (which was a lot bigger deal after the war compared to before it). Percy's mother was also a little put off by the small gathering, she loved huge weddings and lots of people. However, she knew Percy didn't want the attention, so she agreed to the small wedding.

Percy arrived at the Ministry, which Minister Shacklebolt had actually closed to the public for the wedding. Percy was grateful that the Minister had helped him with his wedding so much.

Percy walked down the make-shift aisle in the lobby and took his place at the front. He quickly looked at George, who had agreed to be his best man. Percy was surprised but since the war George had become his closest brother. He never thought of asking anyone else to be his best man. Since the wedding was so small George was the only Groomsmen, and Daphne was the only Bridesmaid/Maid of Honour.

When the Wedding March sounded around the room Percy looked down the aisle, waiting for his bride to join him. When he laid eyes on her tears pricked his eyes. She was gorgeous! Her robes made her look like she was glowing, like an angel. Percy was at a loss for words, he couldn't describe how beautiful she was.

Once the couple were standing before Kingsley as he introduced the ceremony, Percy felt he had to tell Tori how beautiful she looked.

"You- beautiful – I -" Percy couldn't find the coherent words to describe what he was trying to say.

Tori giggled quietly, squeezing Percy's hand in reassurance. Percy smiled at his bride and tuned back in to what Kingsley was saying.

The ceremony seemed to go really quickly for the couple. When Percy was instructed to seal the vows with a kiss he immediately felt nervous. He had never kissed Tori at all yet, their first kiss would be at their wedding. He mentally kicked himself for not kissing her before. The pressure of the first kiss was even worse when there were witnesses.

Tori smiled at Percy, and Percy realized he had been freaking out while everyone waited for the kiss. He quickly leaned in, kissing Tori briefly. When he pulled away he felt disappointed, he wanted the kiss to be longer.

Tori leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Perc. We have the rest of our lives to kiss longer." Percy smiled at his bride, she knew him so well.

 **A/N: So here is my attempt at a Percy POV chapter. Percy I find to be a hard character to write as he was a rather minor character in the books, but still had major influence over the events.**

 **As I mentioned in my last chapter, you are all ROCK STARS! Please continue to read, review, follow, and/or favourite this story. Your support keeps me writing!**

 **Next chapter will be a reality check for Hermione - ONE WEEK before the wedding! I'm afraid things are about to get rough for our favourite lovebirds...**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

One week. That was all that was left and Hermione would be a married woman. Hermione was internally freaking out. She had known from the beginning it would not be easy, but it wasn't until Hermione realized she had one week left that she started to panic.

Hermione felt herself withdrawing from everyone. She didn't mean to pull back, but she just couldn't handle Mrs. Weasley bringing up all the little issues in Hermione's plan, or Ginny talking about how beautiful Hermione's dress was to bug Charlie, or Harry constantly asking if she was ok as he watched her withdraw. Hermione only wanted one person, and it was one person she could not have. She wanted her mom.

Hermione had decided 2 days after Percy and Astoria's wedding (and five days before her own) that she needed to go see her parents' grave. She had managed to get them sent back and re-buried in England, so it's not like she had to go to Australia, but she still wasn't looking forward to the journey.

Hermione knew she had to do this on her own, so she didn't tell anyone. She left a note in her flat in case anyone came to find her to bug her about something else wedding related.

 _Needed to see my parents. Have to do this alone. DO NOT come find me. I will be back by tomorrow, or the next day. Please, I have to do this,_

 _Hermione_

Hermione felt the tears start and disapparated before they could fall. She landed in a grove of trees in the cemetery she had chosen for her parents. It was the same one her grandparents were buried in.

Hermione walked out of the trees to the spot on the top of the hill where Hermione's only family were lying. She knelt down in front of the headstones, running her hand over the inscription of their names. She felt the tears finally start to fall and she sobbed, curling up in a ball on the ground.

Meanwhile, back at Hermione's flat a panicking Charlie was yelling at Harry.

"What do you mean let her go? She could get hurt! Our wedding is in five days! I can't sit back and wait for her to get herself killed!" Charlie yelled, pacing back and forth.

Charlie had arrived at her flat to surprise her. He had noticed that she had been acting strangely for the last couple of days, and figured she could use a distraction. He had the letter tucked in his pocket, today he would talk to her about it. He had, after all, taken off the rest of the year (as it was just over a month) so he could focus on Hermione and his family. When he arrived and was about to knock on the door he heard a _crack_ and immediately ran into the flat, wand drawn. He had called her name, but there was no reply. Charlie ran through the flat before noticing a note on the kitchen table.

When he read it he called Harry, saying it was an emergency at Hermione's flat. Harry had dropped everything and apparated directly into her flat. When Charlie handed Harry the note Harry sighed. He had told Charlie to let her go, and that is how they ended up in the current situation.

"Look, mate, I know you're worried about her. But you need to trust me. This is something she has to do on her own. When I finally got to see my parents' grave it left me a mess. She needs to see her parents before her wedding, the same way I went to see mine after I found out I was marrying Ginny. Please mate, let her go." Harry said, trying to stop Charlie from doing something stupid.

But of course, Charlie wouldn't listen. He simply shook his head and disapparated.

Hermione had told Charlie where her parents were buried so he had no problem getting there. When he arrived he looked around, noticing a small shadow at the top of the hill by 2 gravestones. Charlie slowly walked up, not wanting to bother the person if it wasn't Mione. When he saw his fiancée curled up in a ball sobbing he ran to her.

He lifted her into his arms and held her tight, starting to walk away from the graves. He was shocked when Hermione started fighting him.

"Let me go!" She screamed, making Charlie stop.

"It's ok, love. It's just me. You're safe," Charlie said, trying to comfort her.

"I said LET ME GO!" Hermione yelled. Charlie quickly put her down. Hermione started walking back towards her parents.

Charlie followed, "Come on love. We have to go. I promise it will be ok."

Hermione spun around, an anger in her eyes Charlie had never seen directed at him.

"NO!" She yelled. "I need to be HERE! I left that note for a reason. I need to do this ALONE! Why can't you respect my wishes? I know I'm marrying you in 5 days, but this day is MINE! Leave me alone!" With that she spun around and marched up the hill.

Charlie stood there staring after the witch he had fallen in love with. He knew that she must hate him now, the anger in her eyes made that very clear to him. He wanted more than anything to follow her and try and talk her out of this, but he did not want to make her hate him more. With one last sad look towards Hermione he turned on the spot and disappeared.

Hermione walked back up to her parents' grave and sat down. She immediately felt guilty for yelling at Charlie, but she had meant it. She loved Charlie, she truly did, but this was something she needed to do herself.

"I'm sorry mom, dad." Hermione whispered. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I miss you like crazy. I love you so much. I'm getting married in five days. I don't know how to do this without you. Harry agreed to walk me down the aisle, but it's not the same. That man was Charlie, Ron's older brother. The Ministry made a law that arranged weddings for all of us, and I was matched with Charlie. He is a great man, and I love him a lot. I'm sorry you had to see me yell at him. I just needed to talk to you alone. What if he hates me now? What if I ruined everything?" Hermione started crying again. She really had a talent for screwing up and hurting those she loved. She knew she had to talk to Charlie, but she still wanted time with her parents. She decided that first thing in the morning she would find Charlie and beg him to forgive her.

Meanwhile, Charlie arrived back at Hermione's flat. Harry was still there sitting at the kitchen table and gave him a sad look.

"I would say I told you so, but I think you learned your lesson," Harry stood up and patted Charlie on the back.

Charlie sank down on Hermione's couch and put his head in his hands. "She hates me. What have I done? We were doing so well, and now she hates me," Charlie said broken-heartedly.

Harry sat next to him and put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "She doesn't hate you mate," Harry said comfortingly. "I bet you she is feeling extremely guilty right now for whatever just happened, but I can assure you she doesn't hate you. You're about to marry her. Marriage is supposed to have challenges. Just count this as your first fight. Merlin knows I've had plenty of spats with Ginny. Don't give up on her just because of one mistake, I promise she won't give up on you. Just give her space and time to spend with her parents. She needs it. Trust me, she'll come back to you." With that Harry stood up and walked to the fireplace and disappeared in a puff of green fire.

Charlie sighed and apparated to the Burrow. He sure hoped Harry was right.

 **A/N: WOW new chapter in LESS THAN A WEEK :D pat on the back ;)**

 **Oh Charlie. Meant well but acted a little rash. Now he thinks Hermione hates him. How will they get past this?**

 **Well, we will have to wait and see in the next chapter ;) mwahahaha *evil finger tapping***

 **I am seriously overwhelmed by how amazing all of you readers are! Your support of this story is phenomenal!**

 **THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart!**

 **As always, please keep reading, reviewing, following, and/or favouriting this story to keep me going!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

That night Charlie couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop worrying about Hermione. He didn't like that she was alone. He didn't like that he didn't know if she was still in the cemetery or if she had come home. But most of all, he didn't like that he had been such an idiot to her.

Finally, he decided he wasn't going to sleep. He got up and went downstairs. He sat in Hermione's favourite chair. He picked up a book at random and began to read. He didn't recognize it, and as he read he realized why. It was a muggle book. Charlie spent the rest of the night engrossed in the strange book.

Hermione woke up feeling cold. She felt confusion wash over her as she realized she had slept outside. She sat up and looked around. When her eyes landed on the two gravestones she remembered everything that happened yesterday. She felt tears fill her eyes, but she blinked them away. Yesterday was her day to cry, today was her day to mend things with Charlie.

With one final goodbye to her parents Hermione apparated to the Burrow. She wasn't sure if Charlie would be there, or if he had given up on her and returned to Romania, but she had to start somewhere.

Hermione slowly walked through the burrow. She was actually really nervous, she didn't know what to say. When she got to the sitting room she stopped, a smile gracing her lips.

There, sitting in her favourite chair, reading her favourite muggle book, was her fiancé. He looked like he was completely absorbed in the book. She watched the emotions cross his face as he read, his eyes were so expressive. She was mesmerized with watching him read.

She decided it was time to interrupt his reading and find a way to ask him to forgive her. Hermione cleared her throat and Charlie immediately looked up from the book.

Charlie gave Hermione a once-over from his chair. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday and there was grass in her hair. _I guess she slept in the cemetery after all._ Lastly, he looked at her face. He didn't want to see the anger and disgust he was sure would be there after how he had acted yesterday. But when he looked her in the eye he was shocked, she was smiling and her eyes were filled with happiness.

"Charlie," Hermione said quietly, taking a step into the room.

"Hermione, let me start," Charlie said, jumping out of the chair. "I'm so sorry Mia, I was a total jerk. I should have let you be, Harry even told me to. But I was so worried, I didn't want you to have the same reaction as you did when you realized your dad wouldn't be walking you down the aisle. I wanted to protect you, and that was selfish. I should have let you go and be waiting for you when you got home with a hug. I'm so sorry, Mia, can you forgive me?"

Hermione smiled and walked over to Charlie, hugging him tightly. She felt like her heart would explode from the love she felt for this man. Finally she pulled back and looked Charlie in the eye.

"Of course I forgive you! But, I have 2 conditions," Hermione smiled at Charlie.

"Anything," Charlie said without hesitation.

"First, you never do that again. If I say I need to do something alone, you let me do it alone." Hermione paused as Charlie nodded enthusiastically. Hermione almost laughed, he looked like a bobble head. "Second, if you forgive me?" Hermione asked, looking at Charlie nervously.

A look of confusion crossed Charlie's face. "Why would I need to forgive you? You did nothing wrong."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I know you were just worried about me. I should have handled that better." Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Mia," Charlie said seriously, putting both hands on her shoulders, making her look up at him. "You don't need to apologize for that. You were having a tough time, with tough emotions. I would be confused if you didn't blow up on me," Charlie smirked at this statement as Hermione blushed. "What I'm saying is you never have to apologize for showing emotion around me. In fact, I would prefer it. I like knowing what you're thinking, even if it means I get a tongue lashing. Lord knows mom gives me one every few months." Hermione laughed, thinking about the Howler Molly sent Charlie a couple weeks ago about slacking on his wedding plans.

Hermione looked Charlie in the eye. "I love you, Charlie." Hermione gasped when she realized what she said, she hadn't meant to say it, just think it. She clamped her hand over her mouth, as if that would take the words back.

Hermione tried to take a step back, but Charlie was still holding her shoulders. Calmly, he pulled her hand away from her mouth, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too, my Mia." Charlie said, smiling at her.

This time, Hermione leaned in and kissed her soon-to-be husband. She was ready to marry this man. She could not wait to spend the rest of her life with him.

Charlie hugged his bride-to-be close, revelling in the soothing warmth he felt whenever he was in her presence. The letter remained forgotten and unread in Charlie's pocket as the two savoured the feeling of being in the arms of the person they loved.

 **A/N: YAAAYYY THEY MADE UP :D I did have some difficulty with this chapter, I didn't want it to be too cheesy. However, I think that it was necessary for them to have their first fight before they were married instead of after it. They are still getting to know each other after all.**

 **What is in that darn letter? Will Charlie ever remember to show it to Hermione? Only time will tell...**

 **Next chapter is... THE WEDDING! I can't believe it is already upon us!**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter/story. *cough* review *cough* ;)**

 **As always please keep reading, reviewing, favouriting and/or following to see what happens. This story will not end with the wedding but will continue for a bit afterwards so don't worry it isn't over yet.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**

 **P.S. Happy belated Canada Day to all the Canadian readers out there! Let's hope for another 150 years ;)**

 **Also, happy belated Independence Day to all the American readers as well!**

 **(If anyone else had a holliday lately as well I hope it was a good one! I'm sorry I don't know all of the hollidays around the world :( :( )**


	16. Chapter 16 - Charlie and Hermione

**Chapter 15 – Charlie and Hermione**

Hermione had always dreamed of waking up on her wedding day blissfully happy. The sun shining through her window, gently waking her from wonderful dreams. She would get up and meet her bridesmaids, getting ready for the biggest day of her life. Her mom would cry as she helped Hermione into the dress that made her feel absolutely beautiful. Her father would come in, fighting back tears, trying to talk his little girl out of it. But in the end crying from sheer happiness that his daughter had found her prince.

Of course, Hermione hadn't known Ginevra Weasley then.

Hermione was woken at 5:45 am by a loud shout and someone landing on her bed. Hermione's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed, clinging to her wand (which she still slept with under her pillow, constant vigilance). She spun around to find Ginny rolling on the bed, clutching her stomach, laughing her head off. Hermione huffed and dropped her wand.

"Was that really necessary?" Hermione scolded her soon-to-be sister-in-law as she tried to slow her heartbeat down.

Ginny sat up, still laughing, and wiped a tear from her eye. "Sorry, Mione. But you should have seen your face." This sent Ginny into another round of laughter.

Hermione grumbled and wandered to the bathroom to shower and prepare for her wedding day. _My wedding day,_ Hermione thought, _I can't believe it's my wedding day._ Hermione thought back over the last few months, few years. If someone told her she would play a major part in destroying Voldemort, and then married 2 years later, to the one Weasley she barely knew, she probably would have sent them to St. Mungo's to be checked out. Now, she couldn't imagine her life any other way. Charlie was everything she had ever wanted in a man. She couldn't have imagined a man who would make her happier. Hermione got into the shower, smiling, as she thought of what this day had ahead for her.

Several hours later (seriously, Ginny was way too over-excited about this wedding) Hermione sat with her bridesmaids/sister-in-laws and her soon to be mother-in-law getting her hair and make-up done. Ginny was gushing about how gorgeous Hermione looked, how much Charlie was going to faint at the sight of her, and how much she loved her maid of honour dress. Hermione laughed at Ginny's antics, but was secretly just as excited as Ginny.

"Alright, it's time to get the dress on," Mrs. Weasley announced, pulling it out of the bag.

Hermione felt extremely happy to have Mrs. Weasley there, she was a second mother to Hermione and Hermione really appreciated her support. When the dress was on she heard Mrs. Weasley gasp.

"Oh, dear, you look stunning." Mrs. Weasley gushed, hugging Hermione tightly. Hermione hugged her back just as tightly, feeling tears of happiness in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and Ginny squealed. She rushed to the door and opened it just enough to see who was on the other side without said person being able to look in. Ginny smiled and opened the door, letting the still mysterious person into the room.

Hermione turned to see Harry Potter, the most famous man in the wizarding world, standing there with his jaw on the floor. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she made her way over to her best friend. She wrapped Harry in a hug, snapping him out of his shock to hug her back.

"Wow, Mione," Harry said, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

Hermione pulled back, smiling at Harry. "Thanks Harry."

Harry looked around at the other women, "Well, if everyone is ready, let's get this show on the road." He offered his arm to a laughing Hermione who graciously took it and followed Harry out of the room.

The women and Harry slowly made their way down the stairs to the back door of the Burrow. Hermione and Charlie had decided they wanted to be married in the place that had connected them even before they met officially.

Hermione peered out the window to see the backyard transformed. There was a large tent floating above the reception area. The tables had white table clothes with golden centre-pieces. There were tiny candles floating throughout the tent, making it look magical (well, more than usual). Beyond the tent guests sat waiting for the bride to appear. The chairs were covered in golden fabric, with white and red roses hanging on the back. Hermione thought it was absolutely gorgeous.

From the window Hermione couldn't see the white and gold arch that Arthur had set up, and which her fiancé would currently be standing in front of waiting for her. Hermione had the sudden urge to rush through the tent to get to him, to see him, but she held back. She would get there soon enough.

With one last kiss on the cheek Mrs. Weasley hurried off to take her seat. Hermione smiled at her bridesmaids as one by one they disappeared through the tent. Finally, it was her turn.

"Ready?" Harry asked, and Hermione noticed there were tears in his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, wiping a tear away as it escaped.

"It's just, you look so beautiful. I wish that your parents could be here. You are my best friend, Mione, I love you. I want you to have everything." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Oh Harry," Hermione hugged Harry, tears falling down her face.

They stood there for a few minutes before they realized that everyone would be waiting for her. With one final smile at each other, the pair started the long walk down the aisle.

When they finally made it through the tent and to the ceremony, Hermione was smiling from ear to ear. She finally got a look at her almost-husband, who looked like he had forgotten how to breathe. Charlie was staring at Hermione with his jaw on the ground, much like Harry had when he first saw her. Hermione laughed, and the sound seemed to re-start Charlie. He closed his mouth and stared into Hermione's eyes, a look of adoration all over his face. Hermione blushed, no one had ever looked at her the way Charlie did in that moment.

Finally, Hermione and Harry arrived at the end of the aisle and Harry officially (and grudgingly) gave Hermione away. Hermione smiled, knowing that her dad would have acted the exact same way as Harry.

Charlie took her hand and led her to Kingsley who, as for the other Order and DA members, was officiating the wedding. Charlie could not stop staring at Hermione and seemed to be missing most of what Kingsley was saying. Hermione had to squeeze his hand when it was time to say his vows because he seemed to have forgotten how to speak.

Charlie blinked and cleared his throat, "Hermione. I will be honest, I never would have expected this day to come. When I first met you, you were just my little brother's best friend. Man I feel stupid now for ever thinking that. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring, talented, and passionate woman I have ever met and I love you more than anything in this world. Yes, even more than dragons," Charlie paused as Hermione and many of the guests laughed. "You have been through so much, more than anyone should ever have to, and have come out of it stronger than ever. I know you are still hurting in many ways and I vow that for the rest of my life I will make it my mission to make you smile. I know it won't be easy all the time, but I am determined. I will love you until my dying breath and I am so honoured that you love me back as well. On this day, in front of all of our friends and family, I pledge and vow my heart and soul to you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes by the end and Charlie gently wiped them away with his thumb. Hermione smiled lovingly at him before she was asked to recite her vows.

"Charlie. Although I have known your family for most of my life, you were always an enigma. I would hear stories about you and your dragons, about your quidditch skills, about your intelligence, but I didn't know you. When I got the notice that I would be marrying you I was terrified, yet thrilled. Finally, I would get to unravel the mystery that is Charlie Weasley. Over the past few months I have learned so much about you. I learned how similar we are, yet how different. How passionate you are, yet how stubborn. I learned that you are the only person who could fit me completely. I am the happiest witch in the world because I get to spend my life with you. My vow to you is that I will always be by your side, in good times and bad, throughout this journey of life. I have no idea what the future holds, but as long as you are in mine I will be happy and I will be strong. You are my rock and I love you. On this day, in front of all our friends and family, I pledge and vow my heart and soul to you." Hermione said, around the tears of joy streaming down her face. Charlie smiled back at her as he squeezed her hand.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur, and before long Kingsley announce that the couple could seal their vows with a kiss. Charlie smiled from ear to ear as he stepped forward and leaned down to kiss his wife gently. The couple seemed to forget they had an audience until the catcalls started.

The couple turned to the audience and Kingsley shouted, "I am honoured to present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Weasley." Cheers sounded as everyone jumped up and clapped for the couple.

 **A/N: YAAAYYY THEY ARE MARRIED :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I hope everyone liked it :) It is very fluffy, but I thought these two deserved a happy fluffy wedding :)**

 **We are getting close to the end of our story. Next chapter we FINALLY get to see what is in that letter!**

 **Thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, followed and/or favourite this story! Let me know what you think of the wedding :)**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: some mention of mature themes ahead. Nothing graphic, but just a heads up.**

 **Chapter 16**

Hermione smiled as she leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. _Husband_ , Hermione sighed, _I am Mrs. Hermione Weasley._ That would take some getting used to, but she definitely liked the sound of it.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, did you have a good day," the voice of Charlie Weasley said as he danced with his bride.

Hermione smiled, "The best day, for sure."

"Well, it's not over yet," Charlie said as the song ended. The couple had already had an amazing meal, made by Mrs. Weasley of course, and were getting ready to finish their wedding.

Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to admit that this was one part she was terrified about. She had tried very hard not to think about the wedding night and what that was supposed to entail.

Charlie must have noticed Hermione tense. "Mia, don't worry about it. If you don't want to we don't have to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." He kissed the top of her head and held her closer.

Hermione felt very awkward, "It's not that I don't want to, it's just-"

"Can I have this dance?" Harry's voice interrupted her. She turned to see her best friend standing there, his hand held out. Hermione was shocked, she knew Harry hated dancing.

"I thought you hated dancing?" She couldn't help it.

"I do. But this is your day, and I want to make it special for you. I know I'm not your dad but I wanted you to have one dance with your family." Harry said, smiling at her.

Hermione felt the tears in her eyes that had been coming and going all day. She was so touched that Harry would do that for her. Charlie must have recognized the look in her eyes because he took a step back.

"We'll talk later," he whispered in her ear before walking over and grabbing Ginny's hand for a dance.

Hermione took Harry's hand and they started dancing.

"So did you have a good day?" Harry asked as they danced.

Hermione smiled again, "The best. Thank you for being there for me today. I couldn't have had a better wedding."

Harry smiled, "It was my pleasure. Anything for my sister."

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry, enjoying the dance with her brother.

The rest of the evening was full of laughing as Hermione danced with all of the Weasley men. Hermione laughed with all the women and danced plenty with her husband. Finally, it was time for the couple to head off to their honeymoon. Hermione smiled as she said good-bye to her guests, ignoring the nervous feeling in her stomach.

Charlie took Hermione's hand and squeezed it before apparating away. When they landed Hermione looked around. She knew that they were spending their honeymoon in Romania, but that was about all she knew.

She noticed that they were in a hotel, she looked at the bed and the nervous feeling in her stomach intensified.

Charlie was getting really good at reading Hermione, he could tell she was uncomfortable. He took her hand and led her to the bed. Hermione balked, and Charlie smiled at her. "Relax Mia, we're just going to sit and talk."

Hermione blushed but followed Charlie to the bed. Charlie sat so he was looking at Hermione, whereas Hermione tried to sit so he couldn't see her face.

Charlie lifted Hermione's chin gently, turning her head to look at him. "Love, you know that you are my number one priority. I will never make you do something you don't want to do. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to."

Hermione studied Charlie's face and saw the sincerity there. She also saw that under the sincerity was a look that made her stomach quiver.

"It's not that I don't want to," Hermione said, still staring into Charlie's eye. "I'm just nervous. I've never done… _it_ before. I don't want to disappoint you." Hermione blushed and looked down.

Charlie lifted her chin again, running his thumb along her burning cheek. "Mia, you could never disappoint me. I may have more experience than you, but I love only you. If anything I don't want to let you down. What if we take it slow, see what happens. If we don't get that far that's fine, I just want you to be happy."

Hermione smiled, her husband was amazing. Charlie leaned over, kissing her gently. Hermione enthusiastically kissed him back. Charlie put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. Hermione felt her stomach do flips. She couldn't resist leaning closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Charlie gently rubbed circles against her hips, running his hands up her sides. Hermione was shocked at how much she enjoyed the feeling and couldn't hold back a moan. She gripped his hair, pressing tighter against him. Charlie returned the moan, breaking the kiss to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Hermione gasped, tilting her head to give him more access. Charlie obliged, leaving a love bite, claiming her as his own.

Charlie pulled back to look Hermione in the eye, trying very hard not to let his desire take over. Hermione came first.

Hermione sucked in a breath at the look in Charlie's eyes. That look alone made her quiver, and she knew that she didn't want to hold back anymore.

Charlie stared deep into Hermione's eyes, gently laying her on her back. He leaned in again, kissing her as his hand rested across her stomach. Hermione let her hands explore his back, wanting to know all of him.

It was blur after that, Hermione was only aware of the pleasure she felt. The pleasure, and Charlie. He was incredible, making her feel like a goddess he couldn't get enough of (which is exactly how he saw her). There was a moment where it hurt, but Charlie simply paused, letting her get through it.

Both Charlie and Hermione were breathing hard as they laid side by side, completely satisfied. Hermione rolled over, cuddling into her husband's side.

"Wow, that was amazing," Hermione said. She looked at her husband, "I love you."

"I love you too, Mia," Charlie said, holding his wife close.

 **A/N: Omygoodness I am a horrible horrible person! I am so sorry for taking so long to update! In restitution I have 2 chapters to post for you tonight.**

 **Also, I know I mentioned that this chapter would be about the letter, but this was what came out when I started writing. I am trying to keep the story as natural as possible, and I felt like the wedding night would be an important event for Hermione. That being said, I promise the next chapter actually WILL be about the mysterious letter.**

 **Thank you all for your patience with me! You are seriously the best readers an author an hope for!**

 **As always, read, review, favourite or follow the story for future updates!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Hermione woke up feeling happier than she ever had. She was cuddled up against a really warm body, she could feel the chest rising and falling against her back. She felt two strong arms tighten around her and couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. She felt her husband shift and press a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Good morning, love," Charlie's voice was low and gravelly from just waking up. Hermione felt a shiver run through her body, man that voice was sexy.

"Good morning," Hermione whispered, biting her lip to try and hide her arousal.

"Mmmmm, you are so sexy in the morning," Charlie said, pressing another kiss to her shoulder. He tightened his arms around her and she felt what he was feeling. She shivered again, flipping herself over and kissing him passionately.

Charlie responded immediately, shifting so he was above her. Charlie broke the kiss and looked at her with so much love and lust in his eyes it made Hermione squirm. "I love you, Hermione. I am the luckiest man in the world." He said, no hint of any doubt in his voice or eyes.

Hermione blushed, no one had ever said those words to her before. "I love you too, Charlie. You are the most amazing man and I am so happy to spend my life with you."

Charlie smiled and kissed her again. Hermione responded enthusiastically. The couple spent the morning lost in each other's company, showing each other how they felt.

A couple hours later Charlie and Hermione returned to their room after an afternoon of exploring. Hermione was relaxing with a book, Charlie was dozing on the bed.

"Charlie," Hermione started nervously. "What happens now?"

Charlie sat up, confused. "What do you mean, love?"

"Well, we're married." Hermione started, unsure how to breach the topic that had been bothering her. "What happens now? Where will we live? What will I do while you're at the reserve? Am I going to have to be a stay at home wife and mother?"

Charlie realized that with all the craziness leading up to their wedding he had forgot to give her the letter.

"Sorry, love, I meant to give you this right after Percy and Astoria's wedding, but it got so busy I totally forgot," Charlie said sheepishly. Charlie stood up and walked over to his suitcase, pulling out the letter. He walked over to Hermione, kissing her on the top of her head as he gave her the letter.

Hermione looked at the letter confused. She turned it over to see a seal with a dragon scale pattern. She frowned, she did not recognize the seal. Slowly, Hermione opened the letter.

 _Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _We at the Romanian National Dragon Reserve wanted to wish you congratulations on your upcoming wedding. Charlie has been telling all of us about what an amazing witch you are and we hope you take care of our favourite red-head._

 _Besides our congratulations we also had some business we wished to discuss with you. I am not sure if your groom-to-be has discussed the changes going on in his career so I will explain them in this letter._

 _Shortly after learning you were to be his bride Charlie approached me to ask for a transfer. You see, I am also the overseer of the United Kingdom National Dragon Reserve that has just opened in Wales. We were running out of room for our dragons on this reserve, and in the spirit of magical cooperation, Romania and the United Kingdom agreed to open a new reserve in Wales that will specialize in Welsh Greens, Texan Snagglehorns, Kenyan Afterfires, and Australian Gruntbacks. I am not sure if you would have learned of the latter 3 breeds as they have not been studied much in Europe, but in their countries of origin. However, the illegal smuggling of the eggs has found many of these dragons popping up in Europe and in need of rehabilitation and study._

 _As I mentioned earlier Charlie has requested a transfer, which I have granted him. Along with a promotion. Charlie is going to be the Head of the new reserve. I know he is going to be great in this role._

 _That leads me to the business I wanted to discuss with you. Charlie mentioned that you have a great amount of knowledge and passion for the rights of magical creatures – including dragons. He also mentioned that you were not totally sold on the Ministry position you have apprenticed in. I was wondering if you would be interested in taking a role on the new reserve as well._

 _You see, as it is technically a branch of the Romanian reserve on U.K. soil we will need someone to mediate between the two magical governments, while also advocating for the needs of the dragons. It is a large job, but from everything Charlie has told me about you I believe that you would be a good fit for this position._

 _The new reserve will not be opening until the New Year but I wanted to offer this position to you before we get things up and running. If you could owl me your choice by January 1st I would be most appreciative._

 _I look forward to hearing from you, and again, congratulations on your upcoming wedding._

 _Robert Binway_

 _Overseer for the Romanian National Dragon Reserve_

Hermoine was speechless when she finished the letter. This could not be real! This was her dream job - as in the job that she thought could never be a possibility. She looked up at Charlie with her jaw on the ground.

Charlie watched Hermione read the letter with a smile on his face. He wasn't sure if she would want the job, but he knew she would be thrilled to have a dragon reserve close enough for her to study dragons whenever she wanted. When she finally looked at him he couldn't help but chuckle. His wife was so cute when she was surprised.

Upon hearing Charlie's soft chuckle Hermione finally broke out of her daze. She flew across the room, landing on Charlie's lap and kissed him passionately. It took several minutes and a severe need for air for the kiss to end.

"I take it you want the job," Charlie said, slightly breathlessly.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! I need to go reply!" Hermione said. She jumped off of Charlie's lap and ran out of the room, leaving her laughing husband behind.

Charlie watched her go with only one thought on his mind: _I am definitely the luckiest bloke in the world!_

 ** _A/N: AWWWWWWW I love these two! They are starting to actually realize that this is real life and are finding a place for themselves. I know it seems a bit late to be discussing this after being married, but remember, they literally had just over 3 months from being engaged, meeting each other and getting married. Which included helping others with their weddings as well. I cannot blame them for losing track of some key details. Luckily, Charlie had enough thought to ask for a transfer closer to home for his bride. He knew she wouldn't want to live in another country after all she sacrificed for her home country._**

 ** _I am getting sad now, there are only 4 chapters left + an epilogue before this story is complete :( There is still lots to come though in the next 4 chapters :)_**

 ** _Next chapter will be Harry and Ginny's wedding. Do you want to see/read it from Harry's POV or Ginny's?_**

 ** _As always, read, review, follow, and/or favourite this story if you are enjoying it!_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _missmysterygirl out_**


	19. Chapter 19 - Harry and Ginny

**Chapter 18 – Harry and Ginny**

Harry was a nervous wreck. He had faced Death Eaters, Voldemort, and his own death, but this truly terrified him. He didn't know how he was going to go through with it.

He was currently standing in front of a mirror straightening the sleeves of his suit. He had been standing there for an hour already, but he still felt that he didn't look right. Something was missing.

"Come on, mate." The voice of Harry's first best friend came from behind him as a hand thumped on his shoulder. "It's just Ginny. She's been in love with you most of her life. I doubt that she is going to suddenly stop on your wedding day."

"I know, Ron," Harry huffed. "But something is wrong. Something is missing and I can't place my fingers on it." Harry was getting frustrated. He is getting married in less than an hour.

Suddenly, Harry's frustrating thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ron went to open it.

"Mione! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be with Gin?" The confusion and surprise was clear in Ron's voice.

Harry turned around to see his other best friend standing in the doorway.

"Of course, Ronald." Hermione snapped at Ron. Harry couldn't help the little smile that came on his face. It was good to hear the normal banter between his best friends. It had been a bit strained since Hermione officially married Charlie. Harry thought Ron was still jealous that he wasn't marrying Hermione.

"Then why are you hear," Ron challenged.

"I have something for Harry. I managed to find it just the other day." Hermione replied walking over to Harry.

Hermione wrapped Harry in a tight hug. "You can do this," she whispered into his ear, "just remember to breathe." Harry smiled and took a deep breath as he released his sister in all but blood.

Hermione smiled at Harry and opened her small shoulder bag. Harry had to stifle a laugh as her whole arm disappeared into the bag. _Hermione and her extension charms,_ he mused.

"I know it's in here somewhere," Hermione muttered, a look of concentration on her face. "Ah, there it is!" She exclaimed, pulling out what looked like an untied red bow tie.

Harry gave Hermione a confused look. "Um, Mione, I already have a tie. See?" He asked the girl in front of him.

"I know that Harry. But I also know you don't like that tie." Hermione said amused. Harry blushed, she knew him too well. "Plus, I thought it would be nice to have something from your parents today," Hermione said somberly.

This caught Harry's attention. What did she mean by _that_?

"Harry, I went to your vault the other day – thank you for allowing Ron and I access by the way – and found the bow tie your dad wore on his wedding day. It was right next to your mom's wedding dress." Hermione explained. Harry's jaw dropped. He had no idea he still had his parents wedding clothes in his vault. He had thought they had been destroyed that Halloween night!

Tears sprang to Harry's eyes as he stared at the piece of fabric in his best friend's hand. It suddenly looked like so much more than a simple bow tie.

Hermione felt nervous, she didn't know how Harry would react. When she saw his tears she was preparing to apologize and leave when she suddenly felt the breath squeezed from her lungs as Harry hugged her tighter than ever before. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. She simply smiled and squeezed him back.

"Alright, alright it's time to get this wedding on the road," Ron's voice interrupted the pair. The trio laughed as Hermione helped Harry tie the bow tie.

Harry looked in the mirror. _Now, it's perfect!_

Harry stood at the front of the little church in Godric's Hollow, knowing that his father had stood in this exact same place wearing the red bow tie as he waited for his bride. Harry had never felt so connected to his father than at that moment, knowing exactly how his father felt waiting for his mother to appear at the end of the aisle.

Harry smiled as he waited for his unbelievable bride to appear. It might have taken a law to snap him out of his fear of asking Ginny out, but he could not be happier for ending up in this place.

He heard the first notes of the music announcing Ginny's arrival and immediately looked at the end of the aisle. Harry couldn't help it, he immediately had tears in his eyes when he saw his bride. It might be cliché but Harry thought he was the luckiest man in the world.

As he watched Ginny practically float down the aisle, sparkling all the way, he could not look away from her radiant smile.

When Ginny and Arthur finally reached the end of the aisle, Harry was full out crying. Ginny smiled at Harry, tears coming to her eyes.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get married before we both turn into puddles of tears." Ginny said, making Harry and the guests laugh.

Harry nodded and took her hand, turning to Kingsley. Ready to take on this new adventure.

 **A/N: Hello all! Remember me? I am the awful author who took** ** _forever_** **to update. I am so so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long. I had a lot of difficult with my muse for this chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. Please let me know what you think!**

 **We are down to the last 5 chapters of this story.**

 **The next chapter will be back to our favourite dragon tamer and bookworm for their first Christmas together! I hope that I won't get as stuck with this next chapter.**

 **Once again, thank you to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favourited this story! You all keep me going, making sure I don't give up on this story! You are all SUPER ROCK STARS :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirlout**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 – Christmas**

Hermione smiled. She could feel the warm body of her husband behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against him. Charlie must have been awake as she felt a soft kiss placed on her bare shoulder. She rolled on her back to look at him and found him smiling gently at her, a look of pure contentment on his face.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Charlie said in his husky morning voice.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione responded, reaching up to give him a kiss.

The two spent a wonderful few hours in bed together. They were completely lost from the world, in their own paradise.

"Well, love," Charlie said, "I guess it's time for your present."

Hermione looked at him surprised. "What present? I thought the wedding was going to be our Christmas presents this year?"

Charlie smiled. "Oh, believe me, it was. I could not ask for a better gift than to have you for my wife. Thus, I just had to spoil you for our first Christmas together."

Hermione blushed, feeling a little guilty now that she had not gotten anything for Charlie in return. Charlie must have seen it on her face as he immediately leaned over and kissed her gently.

"My love, the greatest gift you can give me today is by letting me spoil you. I promise, that is all I could want this Christmas." Hermione stared at the determination and tenderness on his face and could not for the life of her come up with an argument. Finally, she gave in, nodding at him and smiling.

Charlie smiled excitedly. He looked just like a child would on Christmas morning. He jumped off the bed and ran from the room. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

She grinned when he came running back in, a small box held in his hands.

"This is very important to me." Charlie said, handing Hermione the box.

Hermione glanced once more at Charlie, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, before opening the box.

Hermione gasped. There, sitting on a piece of satin, was a green dragon scale. It was stunning! As Hermione picked it up the light caught it and changed the whole scale to a deep turquoise, than to a beautiful sky blue, before returning to green. Benignly, Hermione noticed a thin black chord was attached to the scale, turning it into a necklace.

"Charlie," Hermione sighed, "this absolutely stunning!"

Charlie grinned. "I'm glad you like it, love. It is the first dragon scale I ever touched at the reserve. It is from a Welsh Green. Notice how the colours change? That is a biological reaction to sunlight, as it absorbs the nutrients from the sunlight, much like a plant. It is an extra protection for the dragon to get extra nutrients during long travel."

Hermione smiled and leaned over to give Charlie a deep kiss in thanks. She was honoured to be gifted something of so much importance to Charlie. She could not believe how lucky she was to have such an amazing man as her partner in life.

 **A/N: Hello Lovely Readers! I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I struggled with my muse for a long time. When I finally got these chapters done I could not post them. Not really sure what was going on but it would not accept it to publish it.**

 **I know this is a short chapter, but I really truly struggled with it. I have another chapter ready, and if I can get it to post I will post the other one later today. It is Pansy and Ron's wedding.**

 **Thanks for all of your wonderful support of this story! Please read, review, favourite and or follow to keep me going!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	21. Chapter 21 -- Pansy and Ron

**Chapter 20 – Pansy and Ron**

The reflection in the mirror brought a smile to the young woman's face. She had dreamed of this moment all her life. She would be the most beautiful bride in the whole world. No one would be able to take their eyes off her. This would be her time to shine!

Mind you, she had a different groom in mind during her plans, but none the less she couldn't be happier.

She was still marrying a pure-blood, as she had planned. Although she no longer put as much importance in that as she once did. She had truly seen over the past few months just how little parentage made to the success of a magical person. No, she now thought it was much more important to marry a man who would fight for her and care for her. She finally realized how special Gryffindor courage was!

Pansy stood and strode over to the door. She was not going to sit and wait for her father to collect her. She would be ready and waiting for his arrival. She nodded to the 2 women waiting at the door, her maid of honour and her bridesmaid. She marched into the hall and strode towards the doors of the ballroom, where the wedding would take place. She stood at the doors, waiting for her father to hurry up and get there to give her away. She was ready to shine.

Ron stood at the altar, nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his dress robes. He had agreed to wear wizarding robes so that Pansy would be more comfortable. Although they looked a lot better than the robes he had worn to the Yule Ball all those years ago, wearing them reminded him of that time and made him feel itchy all over again.

Harry squeezed his shoulder in support, causing a relieved smile to be returned. Ron was so glad his best friend was by his side. He was absolutely terrified! How on Earth would he be able to be a husband? Ron could not believe that he was awaiting his _bride_. What a small word for something so huge! He had a bride, who would be his wife, who would be the mother of his children… He felt his breathe start to come faster and could hear Harry from behind him telling him it would be fine.

Suddenly, the music began and Ron thought he might faint. As he watched Hermione enter and start walking towards the altar in her bridesmaid's dress he had to smirk. _How ironic that I would see her walking down the aisle on my wedding day, as I had dreamed, only in the wrong spot._ He couldn't help but laugh at how drastically his life had changed from his plans. He felt calmer again as he watched Astoria walk down the aisle. He knew _she_ would be coming next and his heart rate sped up, but for very different reasons this time.

When a movement of white caught his eye, he couldn't help but stare. Pansy was absolutely gorgeous! No wonder all his brothers had looked so gobsmacked when their brides walked out! However, Ron knew that no other bride could hold a candle to his Pansy!

She was wearing white satin wizarding robes. They flowed like they were made of liquid and made it seem that Pansy was floating instead of walking. The way they fit her body left Ron's jaw on the floor. He heard Pansy laughing and knew that his reaction had been exactly what she wanted. He looked her in the eye and smiled, watching her smile happily in return.

When Pansy finally reached the end of the aisle Harry had to nudge Ron to go meet her as he had been so mesmerized watching her. Ron stumbled a bit (which caused a few chuckles to go around) before pulling himself together and practically running to Pansy's side.

So overcome by the sheer beauty that stood in front of him, Ron floundered for words before simply taking her hand from her father and kissing it. Pansy smiled, absolutely loving the display.

Ron led Pansy up to the altar and waited for Kingsley to start the ceremony. He did not have to wait very long.

 **A/N: As promised... Pansy and Ron's Wedding! A apologize for another short chapter. I am really trying guys but my muse is not cooperating :(**

 **There is one more chapter of the story + an epilogue.**

 **The next chapter will be Charlie and Hermione announcing the new careers... and... a few surprises ;)**

 **Thank you all who have read, reviewed, followed, and/or favourited this story! You are all amazing!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Announcements**

Hermione was nervous. She stood on the front steps of the Burrow shaking slightly. Suddenly. Two large hands wrapped around her from behind, resting on her stomach.

"Relax, Love," Charlie whispered into Hermione's ear. He placed a kiss gently on the side of her neck, making her shiver for an entirely different reason.

Hermione turned in his arms, wrapping hers around his strong neck. She tugged on the short hairs at the back of his neck. She smiled mischievously as she watched her husband shiver in return. She loved how easily she could affect Charlie. He seemed to be completely wrapped around her finger and she absolutely loved it.

In her distraction she missed the door opening behind her until she heard a very loud squeal and was ripped out of her husband's hands and squeezed until she couldn't breathe.

"Gin, let the poor woman breathe," George called from inside the house.

Ginny laughed but released her best friend. Hermione gratefully sucked in a deep breath. Hermione smiled as she followed her sister into the house.

"Mom, they're here!" Ginny yelled towards the kitchen.

Molly came bustling out of the kitchen, making a beeline for Hermione.

"Oh, my dear girl! We have missed you! Oh dear, you are much too thin! Charlie, you should be feeding her more! Come in! Come In! We will get you all fixed up." She said, steering Hermione into the kitchen. Charlie quietly followed behind, trying not to laugh at the look on Hermione's face.

True to her word, Molly deposited Hermione at the kitchen table where the rest of the family was already seated. As soon as Charlie took his seat next to Hermione Molly had the food on the table. With a large smile towards her family Molly waved her hand and with a "tuck in!" the whole family converged on the food.

Molly noted that both Hermione and Ginny appeared to have more on their plates than before. A knowing sparkle alighted in the matriarch's eyes.

"So, Charlie, when are you returning to Romania?" Harry asked from down the table.

Charlie and Hermione shared a look before Hermione nodded and Charlie cleared his throat.

"I'm not, Harry," Charlie said. This statement seemed to have been heard by everyone at the table as all other conversation stopped and the whole family turned to gawk at Charlie.

"What do you mean, Charlie? What are you going to do instead?" Arthur asked his son.

Again, Charlie glanced at Hermione – who was clinging to his hand and smiling at him. "I mean, I am no longer employed by the Romanian National Dragon Reserve. Instead, I am heading the brand new United Kingdom National Dragon Reserve in Wales. That is the other reason why I had the rest of the year off. I have been working on setting up the new reserve."

Molly squealed and jumped up, almost tackling Charlie in a hug. "Oh! May Darling Boy! You're coming home!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "I'm also going to be working for the reserve. I have been offered the Dracology Cooperation and Advocacy Representative. I will be negotiating between both the British and Romanian governments on behalf of the reserve."

Again, Molly squealed and this time jumped on Hermione for a hug. "Look at both of you! Making such an important decision and working so hard! I am so excited."

Charlie again cleared his throat. This next announcement was what had made both Hermione and Charlie so nervous to attend the family dinner.

"Hermione and I…." Charlie took another deep breath, missing the knowing sparkle that had returned to Molly's eyes, "We're pregnant!"

The whole room erupted in cheers and shouts and congratulations. Above all others, one shout silenced the room.

"We are too!"

Everyone turned in shock to see Ginny beaming and running at Hermione, Harry blushing and cowering behind her (he would never admit it but he did not want his 7 brother-in-laws to know he had gotten their baby sister pregnant).

Hermione squealed and squeezed Ginny tight.

"Oh, my girls! I am so happy!" Molly couldn't hold it in any longer and hugged both girls at once. Charlie looked on with a happy smile glancing his features.

He felt a hand clapped on his shoulder and turned to see his father smiling at the girls. "Her happiness above all else. Good work, Charlie. You will be a great father." Charlie smiled more and tried to hold back the moisture that had gathered in his eyes. This was going to be one moment he would never forget. Watching the woman he loved in the arms of his sister and mother while his father stood next to him. Nothing could be better.

 **A/N: I know I am a horrible human being! Forgive me, I beg of you, for my extended absence! I have no excuses, except that my muse has been fighting me all the way. I know this chapter is really short, but it is the best I could do with fighting my muse. But have no fear! I have the epilogue completed as well so I will post that as well.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support of this story! Let me know what you think!**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out**


	23. Epilogue

**Chapter 23 – Epilogue**

"Mia, a little help please!" Charlie called out to his wife.

Hermione quickly hurried to the room where her husband was struggling. She stopped in the door and laughed, she couldn't help it. Charlie was sitting on the floor, holding their 3 year old son, who was struggling to get away. It looked like Charlie had been trying to get him dressed, judging by the small red shirt currently hanging off Charlie's head and the little black pants hanging from the ceiling fan.

"Are you having a little trouble, love?" Hermione asked cheekily, walking into the room.

"Momma, no clothes!" Hanson Weasley shouted.

"But baby, we need to be dressed to see your brothers and sisters off." Hermione said, summoning the clothes and taking Hanson out of Charlie's hands.

Hanson pouted but allowed his mom to get him dressed. Once he was dressed he ran off.

Charlie huffed as he stood up, kissing his gorgeous wife on the cheek. "You're definitely his favourite. He's a smart boy."

Hermione laughed, placing her hand on his chest. "You know you don't have to suck up, the kids are all away tonight." Charlie growled at the implication, kissing his wife behind the ear.

"Mom, do you know where my tie is?" A voice called from down the hall.

"Mom, Cheshire won't get in his cage!" Another voice called from upstairs.

"Mom, can I give Penny some treats before she leaves?" This voice from downstairs.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know how your mother is still sane. This is crazy."

Charlie laughed, "I'll find the tie, you get the cat, I'll yell to not feed the owl."

Hermione nodded, they were masters at the divide and conquer tactic by this point. The couple split up to go solve their decided tasks.

Three hours later found a lot of red-heads on Platform 9 ¾. Thanks to the law there was already 16 Weasley's at Hogwarts. But this year had 5 more starting out.

Bill and Fleur were sending off their youngest, and only, son, Louis. Victoire and Dominique were already there. Victoire was a 6th year Ravenclaw and Dominique was a third year Gryffindor.

Percy and Astoria only had the two children required for the law. The oldest, Arthur, was in fourth year (Slytherin) and the youngest, Valerie, was in second year (Slytherin).

George and Padma had 6 kids, including two sets of twins. The oldest set of twins (Fred and Parvati) were 5th year Gryffindors. Sadie was a 3rd year Ravenclaw and Molly was starting first year. The youngest twins, Fabian and Gideon, were 8 years old and yearning to go to Hogwarts.

Ron and Pansy had 3 children, all of which were in Hogwarts. Patrick was a 4th year Gryffindor (which Ron loved and Pansy grudgingly accepted). Rebecca was a 3rd year Slytherin (which Pansy loved and Ron grudgingly accepted), and Quincy was a second year Ravenclaw (which both parents grudgingly accepted).

Harry and Ginny and Charlie and Hermione had ended up giving Molly and Arthur Weasley a run for their money. Both couples had ended up having 8 children.

Harry and Ginny had 3 kids in Hogwarts already and were sending another one this year. James Sirius was a fourth year Gryffindor, and proud of it. Remus Ronald was a third year Ravenclaw. Albus Severus was a second year Slytherin (which shocked a lot of the wizarding world but didn't bother his family at all). Lily Luna was heading away for her first year. Mia Hope was 10 years old and Hilary Joy was 9 years old. Sophie Ginevra was 7 years old and Garrett Henry was 5 years old.

Hermione and Charlie were sending their 4th and 5th kids to Hogwarts this year. William was a 5th year Gryffindor, and an amazing quidditch player. Jean was a third year Gryffindor, but was more into her studies than quidditch. Nolan was a second year Hufflepuff, the first in the family. Holly and Harrison (or Harry) were excited to go to Hogwarts. The twins were really excited to get into adventures when they got to Hogwarts, which scared their parents immensely. The other twins, Minerva and Macey, were 7 years old, and were a bit of a surprise. Finally, Hanson finished the family, being a huge surprise.

Hermione cried as her kids left on the train, as she did every year watching her babies leave on their own. Charlie held his wife close, watching his kids disappear down the tracks. Charlie gathered up the three youngest before saying goodbye to his family and disapparating to the Burrow where his mother was waiting for the three youngest Weasleys. Charlie had asked his mom to watch them so he could have a night with Hermione, which Molly quickly agreed to. When the kids were settled Charlie gathered his wife in his arms and apparated home.

Charlie held his wife while she cried, it was always hard for her to let her kids go. When she had calmed down she went to make lunch while Charlie cleaned the house. After lunch Charlie led his wife to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the day lost in each other's company.

The next day Charlie went to pick up the youngest kids while Hermione had her breakfast. She was looking out the window, smiling, thinking about how happy her life was when she saw Penny, the family owl, flying towards the window. She jumped up and rushed to open the window, collecting the 5 letters attached to the owl's leg. Hermione smiled, she loved that all her children wrote to her on the first night. She decided to wait for Charlie before she opened them.

She didn't have to wait long as Charlie apparated in right when she sat down.

"I have letters from the kids, love," Hermione called and laughed at the running steps she heard coming to the kitchen. Charlie was better at hiding it than Hermione but he definitely missed his kids as much as she did.

"What do they say? How are the twins? What house are they in?" Charlie asked in one breath as he put Hanson down. Macey and Minnie came in to hear the letters too.

"I haven't opened them yet, they just came," Hermione said as Minnie climbed up into her lap.

Hermione grabbed Harry's letter while Charlie took Holly's. They read through quickly before looking up and smiling at each other.

"Mommy, what do they say," Minnie asked.

"Well, sweetheart, Harry is in Gryffindor," Hermione answered.

"Holly is as well," Charlie reported. "Lily is in Gryffindor, Molly is in Hufflepuff with Nolan, and Louis is in Ravenclaw." Macey cheered from the door, where she hadn't moved from. Hermione laughed as she thought of her family. She wouldn't change her life for anything.

 **A/N: That's all, folks! Again, I want to thank each and every person who has taken the time to read, review, follow and/or favourite this story! It truly means the world to me. A little advise for anyone who wants to write, go for it! Doesn't matter if there is one person who reads it or thousands, if you have an idea share it! I for one love all the different ideas people have.**

 **Until next time,**

 **missmysterygirl out!**


End file.
